Deals Are Meant To Be Broken
by Ishikawa Miki
Summary: AU Because of a deal gone wrong. Iemitsu is forced to divorce and marry the boss of an infamous English Mafia,The Flaming Lions. After 6 years of torture with parties, other deals etc,Tsuna is finally returning to Japan from England.He's made plenty of friends but will they help with what's to come? /I haven't decided if they'll be parings, for now its a family fic
1. Deals have Consequences

**_Hallo! This is Miki with another story _**

**_I know I still have to finish Flan Prince but I'm just not motivated with it anymore *sighs*_**

**_Anywho! A bit of Info needed for this story!_**

**_Tsuna has a twin! named Tetsuo, and he's suppose to be Tsuna when he's in his other form! _**

**_There will also be no Dying will flame in this story_**

**_ It'll still contain the mafia business though_**

**_I will change a bit of the history in canon though I won't mention it now._**

**_I don't know how many chapters this'll have! so here goes!_**

**_I own nothing except the plot! All characters, the cover picture and otherwise belongs to their rightful owners!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vongola HQ- Venice, Italy<strong>_

"Thats outrageous! you can't possibly expect me to do that to my family!? To my wife!?" Iemitsu growled as the 9th looked down at his desk with a somber expression. "Theres nothing I can do, it was a deal she proposed and we have to keep our end, Iemitsu.. " He sighed "You have to be at her mansion by Friday if not, she'll kill them." The blonde growled once more then closed his eyes, thinking of his cute boys and beautiful wife. With a defeated sigh, he nodded his head. "I-I'll,... I'll do it…. but she-Nana, has to know everything alright? I won't hide anything from her again,... " He turned then sighed once more before saying "Look where that got me the first time…" then he left. The 9th watched him leave without a word.

**_The Sawada Household - Namimori, Japan _**

**_Weeks before_**

Nana was cooking breakfast as Tsunayoshi walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with a small pout. The boy was wearing his kindergarten uniform, a pair of navy blue shorts and a white collared shirt under a blue dress-like sweater. On the right side of his sweater was a pin shaped as a peach with his name written across. Tsuna sat at his seat and waited for breakfast to be served. The brunette smiled when a hot plate was placed in front of him, filled with eggs, bacon and a few pancakes. "Arigatou mama!" He said then muttered his prayers before starting to eat. He sighed in delight when the sweet treat melted into his mouth.

Just as she set another plate down, a messy mop of brown hair peaked out slightly at the door. Nana smiled as her older son walked in, still half asleep but properly dressed in his kindergarten uniform. He took a seat beside his brother and muttered a prayer before eating his food. Nana then sat down with her breakfast, muttered a prayer then started eating. She then looked up from her breakfast after a short while and nodded her head as she looked at the clock. "Lets hurry dears, or you'll be late to school" The two nodded their heads and finished their food at a calm pace.

When the two had finished, the plates were placed in the sink and Nana washed the dishes, Tsuna went up to his room to retrieve his backpack. Tetsuo laid down on the couch to wait for his brother to come down . By the time Tsuna had come down with both bags, Nana had finished washing the dishes. "Ready?" She asked. Tsuna nodded his head with a smile while handing his brother his bag and putting on his own. Tetsuo groaned but stood up none the less. He put on his backpack and followed his mother and brother out of the house.

As Nana locked the door, Tsuna ran on ahead. "Tetsu! i'll race yah to the end of the street!" He shouted. The older boy instantly woke up and grinned. "Oooh? are you sure lil brother~? " He said , Tsuna pouted. "I'm only lil by 2 minutes!" He stated. The older chuckled and ran ahead. "If I win I get your dessert for a week!" He shouted as Tsuna ran after him . "No fair! you had a head start!" As two bickered amongst themselves, neither noticed the pair of men, one with red hair and the other blonde, standing around the corner of said street. Nana smiled as she watched the boys, she ran after them shouting for the two to slow down, but neither did.

When the boys reached the end of the street, they were pulled aside by the men, harshly. Nana gasped and ran over quicker than before. "What are you doing! Let go of my boys!" She shouted. Tsuna was crying, trying to pull his hand away from the blonde man who was holding his wrist painfully tight. Tetsuo was scratching and biting the man's hand to no avail. "Let goo!" he shouted. But the two ignored the pleas.

"Mrs. Sawada?" One asked in assented Japanese. Nana nodded her head hesitantly . "Y-yes? what is it?" she asked, her eyes still on her boys. The one holding Tsuna reached into his pocket and took out a note, handing it to her. Nana blinked in confusion but took the note and read it. Her eyes grew wider then darkened with a frown.

She nodded her head. "Alright." She stated simply. "Lets head back to the house, I have to call the boys school" The men nodded their heads and let go of the two boys who instantly ran to their mother. One holding her protectively while the other was still crying. Nana led the men and her boys back to the house and opened the door. She let them in then served tea. "How long do you suppose we'll be gone?" She asked. The men talked amongst each other, in another language before nodding their heads . "About 2-3 weeks, the boss made it clear that it'll only be a short while" Nana nodded her head, thinking back to the note that was still in her pocket. She stood up and excused herself then walked to the hall, where the phone was stationed. She dialed up the school number then let the phone ring.

"This is Namimori Elementary, how may we help you today?" The woman answered, in a peppy voice. Nana Smiled then replied with as much peppiness as possible. "Yes! hello! I'm Sawada Nana, Me and my boys have to leave town for 3 weeks! Is it possible to get those days excused for them ?" The woman instantly replied with a 'yes' and search up the boys files. "Sawada, Tsuna and Tetsuo yes? Okay! everything's set! I will notify the boys teacher, you're all set Mrs. Sawada!" Nana smiled and nodded her head "Yes Thank you! Goodbye now!" She said and hung up.

Nana took a deep breath then went back to the living room. The boys had gone up to their shared room , too scared to be near the men who had grabbed them. Nana smiled, though it seemed a bit strained. "Just let us pack a few things and we'll be able to leave right away." The men nodded their heads then watched as the young woman walked away.

Nana walked up the stairs to the boys room. Tsuna and Tetsu were sitting on Tetsu's bed, one with blue covers covered in fish of different shades of blue, while Tsuna's was alike, only in orange. "Boys" Nana said, making the boys look up. "Empty your backpacks and full them with clothes alright? and anything you need, we'll be gone from home for a while" Tetsu nodded his head while Tsuna looked down. His face covered in tear lines. Nana left the boys to do what they were told and went to her and her husband's room. She looked for her gym bag and emptied it out then filled it with clothes for about two weeks. She put in a picture she had of the family and anything she needed. When she was sure she had everything, Nana dug into her pocket and pulled out the note

_Hello Dear, _

_I won't mention anything since I'm sure Iemitsu hasn't~_

_but unless you want your dear boys alive and not spattered across the floor~_

_then follow my men alright?_

_I'm sure you have enough common sense to know what's happening~_

_Cheerio Darlin'~ _

_Hope to see you Soon!_

Nana sighed then frowned. She folded the sheet of paper and stuffed it into her gym bag then zipped it closed. It was a while before she stood up and slung her gym bag over her shoulder, then made her way to the boys room. Just as she had done, the boys had looked for their gym bags and filled them with clothes and a few possessions. they left their backpacks as they were. Tsuna looked up from his gym bag and smiled softly. "w-we're almost done mama" He said Tetsu looked up and nodded his head.

Nana smiled then sat her bag down beside the door. "Let me help" She said, then checked their bags and added a few more things. When she deemed them ready she asked if there was anything they wanted to add. Tsuna nodded his head and pulled out a stuffed Coral rabbit, a little big but small enough to fit in the bag. Nana smiled then took the toy and laid it down in Tsuna's bag then zipped it closed. She then turned to Tetsu, who had a light blush on his cheeks and holding something behind his back. After taking a deep breath, he pulled out a stuffed black cat, the same size as Tsuna's coral rabbit. She smiled and once again, laid it down in Tetsu's bag before zipping it closed. Nana stood up and told the boys to grab their bags. The boys slipped on their backpacks and grabbed their gym bags then followed their mother down the stairs. Nana stopped in front of the living room and sighed. "We're ready" She said.

Tsuna hid behind her while Tetsu glared at the two. The men stood up and walked past them to the door, once everyone was outside, she looked the door. Outside their house was a white limousine, one they didn't even know was outside. The Small family was led towards it with their bags held closely. The two men tried to take them but neither would give away. The three climbed into the limo and buckled in their seat belts. Tsuna sat on one side of Nana while Tetsu sat at the other. They held tightly onto their mother and their bags.

The ride was short but as soon as they arrived, Nana looked at the men in confusion. "The airport? where are we going?" She said. Tetsu held onto Tsuna as the boy held onto their mother. The men walked passed them, ignoring the question and walked to the loading ports. The three followed the men to a white Jet plane. They looked around reading the name on the plane. "P-powers enterprise?" read Tsuna, Tetsu glared at the men asking them again "Where the heck are we goin'!?" He asked. The men finally turned around with a smirk.

"England" one answered. Nana's eyes widened. "E-england?! b-but what of our passports! and the tickets! a-and th-"

"There's no need for that" Answered the blonde. " Our boss made sure we wouldn't be bothered by that, so lets not keep her waiting shall we?" They led the three onto the Jet and settled them in. Nana glanced out the window, Tsuna sitting beside her and Tetsu beside him. She frowned and sighed.

What had Iemitsu gotten them into now?


	2. Consequences break hearts

**_Sorry for the small errors (If there are any)_**

**_Here's the next chapter!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Powers Manor- London, England<strong>_

Nana and the boys had arrived to the manor straight from Namimori. The ride had taken a few hours so the boys fell asleep about an hour into boarding. Nana sighed as she watched the men carry the boys and their bags to a room. One she requested they'd be sharing. Nana, meanwhile, was led to a sitting room and told to wait for the boss. Nana sighed and sipped her cup of tea . It was earl grey, not what she was used to but she couldn't complain. After almost an hour, the doors slammed open. Nana looked up and frowned. At the door was a blonde woman , with a green dress that led down past her ankles. it was open on the right so it showed her leg and silver heels. The top was designed to boost up her cleavage making it so it showed more than she had.

"Darlin'!" She called out while walking over "You must be Nana Sawada!" she said in accented Japanese. "I've read so much about you darlin'! Oh! This is just wonderful!" The blonde woman sat across from Nana and crossed her legs. She smiled and poured herself a cup of tea, which was still warm. "I'm Amelie Powers! Now, I'm sooo sorry how you got here dear! I soo didn't mean it!" she sipped her tea and hummed in contentment. "I needed to do it Luv! Its a deal you see!" Nana looked down at her cup. Her face showing no emotion. She sighed as she sat the cup down on the table. "A… deal?" She muttered. Amelie smiled and nodded her head. "Yes! I'm sure you know what your husband does right?" She sipped her tea once more before setting it down on the table. "My husband works in an oiling rink… he has to travel for it…. what of it?" Nana looked up at the blonde woman who was smiling. Nana frowned. "How do you know my husband anyways?"

Amelie's smile grew as she uncrossed her legs and sat up straight. "I'll tell you what your husband really does dear. Is that alright with you?" she asked. Nana looked at the woman, her frown still present. "No, I want him to tell me…. Can I be excused?" Amelie frowned, a small pout making its way on her face. "Awww you're no fun! Fine! leave!" She crossed her arms across her chest. "SEBASTIAN!" She shouted. An man with white hair quickly walked in opening the doors. "Yes Ms. Powers?" He asked in accented English. The two exchanged a few words then both turned to Nana.

"He'll take you to your and your boys room, he doesn't speak Japanese so don't bother asking him anything" She said then the blonde stood up and left the room without a word. Nana looked at the man and followed the man as he gestured her to follow him. The man led her down the hall and up some stairs down down another hall where rooms were lined up a few feet apart. They got to a white door and stopped. The man turned and smiled down at Nana. "Hope you enjoy your stay Mrs Sawada" He said in perfect Japanese then left before she could ask questions.

Nana walked into the room and smiled as she saw her boys resting on a huge queen sized bed. She walked over and kissed both boy's foreheads before changing them into their pajamas and tucking them in she then changed into her own. Nana glanced out the window then closed the curtains before crawling into bed beside her boys.

The next morning, the three were woken up by Sebastian, who knocked gently on the door before walking in. The old man glance at them with a smile. "I've brought up breakfast" He said then turned and walked back out the door. The boys sat up, rubbing their eyes once they were seated . Sebastian rolled in a cart with 4 trays settled on top, he opened each revealing eggs, hash browns and french toast on each tray. On the fourth there was three bowls of fruit and 2 cups of milk and one of orange juice. Nana smiled at the food then looked up at Sebastian. "Thank you" She said "did you cook all this?" The man nodded his head. "The cooks only make food for the boss, and I didn't want you three to starve" He smiled once more then left the three so they could eat.

Once he was out of the room, Nana stood up and looked around the room. In the far corner, beside the window there was a table with four chairs, with little effort, Nana pushed the cart over and sat each tray in front of a chair while the boys got dressed. Once they were all dressed in their clean clothes, the three ate their breakfast. The boys ate quickly, having not eaten since the morning before. They finished quickly making Nana hold in a laugh. When the three were finished, they explored their room. It was as big as their own house. From the boys point of view. There was a bathroom, a big as their bedrooms back home and a walk in closet as big at their classroom at school.

The boys looked in awe at all the clothes in the closet. There were countless suits of different sizes and a few dresses for girls. Nana peaked at some of the drawers. They were filled with jewelry, shoes, socks and other things she couldn't even name.

Tsuna and Testu pulled off a couple of dresses, that seemed their size. Tsuna happily changed out of his clothes and tried on the dress while Tetsu grimaced and put the dress back. He turned around and found his brother in an orange dress. He had a bow in his hair that seemed to match and was looking at Tetsu with a huge smile. "How do I look Tetsu?" He asked. Tetsu blushed then looked at his mother, who was looking at a few dresses herself. "Moooooom!" he groaned out "Tsuna is dressing like a girl!"

Nana turned around and smiled. "Aww! Tsu-chan you look sooo cute!" She said as she walked over and bent down in front of him then reached out to hug him "Oooh! why couldn't you be a girl Tsu-chan!" she said as she squealed Tsuna to the point where he could barely breath. Tetsuo groaned and covered his face with the palm of his hands. "Why me" He muttered as Nana looked around for more dresses for Tsuna. The three spent all day looking through clothes and changing into them. By the time Sebastian came back with lunch, Tsuna was wearing a blue dress, similar to one of Alice in Wonderland, and Tetsuo was wearing a matching blue tux. Nana had taken out her phone at one point and was taking countless pictures of the two. "You're just so adorable!" She said while squealing.

Sebastian chuckled then rolled in the cart filled with more food. The boys looked up from their mother and at the food. Then quickly changed out of the clothes and neatly put them back in their hangers then dressed in their clothes. They ran to the table so they could eat. Sebastian chuckled once more then set the plates in front of the boys. Nana giggled softly then sat beside her sons as Sebastian set a plate down for her. "Thank you" She said. The three then muttered a prayer and began to eat. Sebastian had Prepared 3 different kinds of sandwiches, unsure of the boys likes or dislikes. To his relief, the boys loved the sandwiches. Nana had only taken 3 while the boys took two of each kind, making the sandwiches disappear in less than 30 minutes.

When the boys had finished, Tsuna pulled his brother back into the closet and changed into more clothes. "No!" They'd hear Tetsuo shout "I'm not wearing that!" Nana would giggle whenever she'd hear a loud groan along with a "Mooom!" Tsuna could be heard giggling in the background.

Sebastian was picking up the dishes when Nana asked "Why did she say you don't speak japanese?" The man kept picking up the dishes as he spoke. " I never told her I spoke Japanese, it isn't on my resume either." He placed them on the cart, and smiled down at Nana, who was still sitting down. "I wasn't trying to hide it " With those final word he left.

In the closet. Tsuna had forced Tetsu into a brown dress, complete with a apron. while he himself was wearing a green one of the same kind.

"We look like damn maids!" Shouted Tetsu, just as Nana peaked into the closet. She squealed and took out her phone to take more pictures.

_**Vongola HQ- Venice, Italy**_

Iemitsu was sitting at his desk, filling out some paperwork for the ninth. He was trying his best to concentrate but something kept nagging at him in the back of his head. With a final sigh,he stood from his desk and made his way out to the park across the street. Once outside the building he let out a breath and looked up at the sunny sky. He had a feeling, one that he should check on his family. But why? Iemitsu walked to the park and made his way to an empty bench. He took out his phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang once, then twice. He sat down on the bench hearing it ring a fourth time. Then a woman's voice could be heard. "The number you have dialed is out of service area or turned off, please leave a message after the beep" Iemitsu frowned then hung up and called again. Again, it only rang four times before being sent to voicemail. 'why isn't she picking up?' he'd ask himself . He then tried calling their house, only to have the same reaction. He looked at his watch thinking of the time difference. The boys should be in school but what would Nana be doing now ?

With the feeling still strong in his gut. Iemitsu calls the ninth, it twice before he answers.

" Ah Iemitsu, what can I do for you?" he asked. Iemitsu took a deep breath then told him everything he had experienced , the calls and the feeling in his gut that wouldn't leave. Taking everything in consideration, the ninth sighed "I'll see if one of our men over there could go check on them." Then hung up, but the feeling wouldn't leave. Something was wrong and it already happened. With a resigned sigh, he stood from the bench and made his way back to his office.

_**A few days later**_

_**2 days after Nana and the boys were abducted**_

"WHAT?!" Iemitsu stood in front of the ninth, his expression changed from shock to rage in seconds. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE ABDUCTED!? YOUR MEN WERE SUPPOSE TO TAKE CARE OF THEM!" Iemitsu took a breath, and tried calming himself. Sure, this family was captured, but from what the ninth said, they were safe. He just needed to save them.

"She,... proposed a deal, a trade of sorts, Iemitsu." Iemitsu looked up at him, rage disapearing from his face. " A deal?"

The ninth nodded his head, but looked somewhat solemn.

"Here's what she requested..."

_**Powers Manor- London, England**_

It had been a week since they were brought in and Nana was feeling restless . Her phone had vibrated twice but whenever she had tried to answer the call would get caught off instantly. There was an interference in this place that wouldn't let her receive any outside calls. Meanwhile, the boys had looked through the whole closet during the week. Tsuna had tried on every dress Tux and any other type of clothes in there as Tetsu helped him put them on. He had refused to wear any more after the last one he wore. He was mad at his mother for taking pictures but she refused to delete them.

Other than raiding the closet, the boy hadn't done anything worth remembering. The boys had tried getting out of the room, only to find it locked from the outside. There was nothing but a huge window and a tv to show them the outside world. By the time they were halfway through the first week, the boys were restless.

"There's nothing to do!" Shouted Tetsu. It was Friday and the small family was sitting on the bed. The Tv was on showing a cartoon of a yellow box thing, a sponge maybe? In brown shorts, or were they pants? Tsuna was giggling at the things that went on, even though he couldn't understand what they were saying, while Tetsu groaned. "How long are we gonna be here!? I'm tired of watching some bobo's on the screen! We can't even play games!" Tsuna and Nana turned around to look at the pouting Tetsu. Tsuna pouted then ignored his brother in favor of watching his new favorite show. "Now Tetsu, how bout you play with the toys Ms Powers gave you?" Nana asked as she pointed at the toys in the far corner of the room. Near the closet was a remote control car and airplane, next to those there was a water gun and a soccer ball.

"I already played with those" He replied as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm bored of them already!" Nana smiled I'm sorry Dear, we'll get out of here soon just wait a few more days alright?" Tetsu looked at him mom then sighed and nodded his head.

After another few hours of watching cartoons, there was a knock at the door and Sebastian walked in. " The boss wishes to see you three." The boys grinned and ran out of the room while Nana smiled and turned of the Tv while following after her boys. They followed Sebastian to the sitting room Nana had been sitting on her first day there. Nana saw her boys walk into the room then heard them gasp. "Daddy!" They shouted in unison. Nana's heard snapped up and she felt herself shiver. "Iemitsu!" She shouted then ran to her husbands awaiting arms. The small family hugged , Nana was crying while Iemitsu was comforting her. The boys looked up at their parents, one in worry for seeing their mother cry and the other in hatred. 'Why is mama crying?' he'd ask himself.

The reunion was interrupted by seemingly bored claps. "Aww isn't that cute?" They heard someone say. Nana and the boys turned to see Amelie smiling at them, her eyes glared at Nana while Iemitsu glared at her. "Sorry to break the fam-fest, but there's business to take care of yeah?" Nana glared at the woman but nodded her head. Iemitsu led her to sit at one of the couches while the boys followed after them. Tetsu sat on his mothers lap while Tsuna sat on his fathers.

"Now" Started Amelie, "How bout we start with your job Iemitsu!" She smiled, almost innocently, at Iemitsu, while he kept his glare firmly in her. Breaking the glare , he turned to Nana with a defeated look. "Nana, I-" He looked away, avoiding her gaze. "W-what is it Iemitsu? You work in an oil rink right? th-thats what you told me, i-its true r-right?" Iemitsu didn't reply. He collected his thoughts then turned to Nana. "I,... I work for the mafia." he said.

Nana's eyes widened as Iemitsu looked away. Faint giggling could be heard, until it was turned into a full born laugh. Amelie smirked, she looked at Nana in triumph. "Now on to the real reason you're all here!" She snapped her fingers and a random butler came over with a packet of papers. "You all agreed to the deal! so here are the requisites!" Amelie took the packet and dropped it on the table in front of her. Nana looked at Iemitsu to Amelie in shock. "D-deal? What deal!?" she asked, only to be ignored by Amelie, who continued her speech. " Iemitsu-darling~ You'll divorce this,.. thing and marry moi! " Iemitsu looked down and nodded his head solemnly. "I understand." He replied

"I will also have custody of your youngest child! Tsunayoshi! "

"Wait ! that wasn't wha-"

"His name will be changed to Angel Powers! and he'll be the heir to the Flaming Lions!" She said interrupting Iemitsu. The boy in question only blinked. "Hair? I'll be the hair of a flaming lion?" He said then turned to Tetsu, who only shrugged. He didn't know either.

"Thats not what we agreed on!" Shouted Iemitsu "I said I'd marry you if you kept my family out of your business!" Amelie looked at him, blinking her eyes innocently. "Did I say that?" She asked, no concern lacing her words. "I'm sooo sorry~ I must've forgotten to mention it~" She smiled then turned to Nana who started crying halfway. "You'll be able to stay with him for the duration of the divorce, but once everything's done you are NEVER to see him again, yes?" Nana looked up from the table and turned to Amelie. "b-but I-"

"Yes! Right? Deary~?" Nana paled as Amelie glared at her coldly. "y-yes i … I u-understand." She replied quickly, making Amelie smile "Great!" She said as she stood up. "Go back to your rooms and pack! I'll make sure all the paperwork is done!" Nana nodded her head then stood up silently and put Tetsu down then she ran out of the sitting room and back towards the room she had been staying at. Nana stopped once she was at the door and walked in. Like a robot, she put everything they had brought over and put it away. When she was almost done, Nana looked around the room. On the bed was a pair of stuffed animals, a Coral rabbit and a black cat. She grabbed both and hugged them close then began to cry. 'Not my baby' she thought to herself 'not Tsuna'

Meanwhile, The boys watched as their mother left. Tetsu turned to the blonde woman and glared. "You're not taking Tsuna ugly lady!" He shouted. Amelie blushed in embarrassment and half in anger then stood up . "WHAT!?" She shouted. "M-me? Ugly!? Ugh! I'm so glad I didn't say older child!" She said then turned to Iemitsu, who was still holding Tsuna, refusing to look up. Amelie smiled and picked Tsuna up. "Oooh You're such a dear!" she said. Tsuna looked at the woman in fear then tried to pull away from her. Amelie giggled then held the boy closely. "Aww! He likes me!" She said, causing Sebastian and a few other butlers to shake their heads.

Iemitsu stood up and took Tsuna from her, he grabbed Tetsu's hand and left the room without a word.

When everything was loaded, The Sawada family piled into a limo, which took them straight to the airport. Nana looked up, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying. She was following Iemitsu and a pair of men dressed in black suits through the airport. Nana was holding onto one of Iemitsu's hands while holding Tetsu with the other. Iemitsu was carrying Tsuna with his other hand. The group boarded the Jet plane and headed to Italy. Nana didn't question why they were going there. She sat down and sat Tetsu on her lap. Iemitsu sat beside her holding Tsuna on his. Neither said a word.

_**Vongola HQ- Venice, Italy**_

The Ride was shorter than the one from Japan to England, but the boys had still fallen asleep. The couple carried their children out of the Jet. The men from before had insisted on carrying the bags, and led the couple to a room for the children. Once Nana gave them their stuffed toys, the couple left the boys to rest and walked down to the ninths office.

Timoteo looked at Nana then sighed and shook his head. "This wasn't supposed to happen" He muttered to himself. Iemitsu held onto Nana's hand. He took a sigh then looked up at Timoteo . "I want Nana to stay here" He said. Nana gasped and looked up at her husband. "w-what?" She muttered.

"I don't want her to be kept unsafe in Japan! That woman could threaten to kill Nana if she's alone in Japan! Please! Ninth!" Timoteo sighed but nodded his head. "Its the least I could do… I will aslo make sure Tetsu gets a good education and fight training, is that alright?" Iemitsu nodded his head while Nana looked at the two in disbelief.

"I'll make sure they're safe" He said in finality.

With that being said, Iemitsu nodded his head and led Nana out of the room.

The Divorce papers were submitted and they were to wait a month so the papers would be transacted. Nana didn't change her name, and though Amelie wanted to change Tsuna's, She couldn't without the consent of both parents, and Iemitsu refused to name his boy 'Angel'. The Sawadas spent the month together. They went to the beach, to the amusement park, the movies, they spent everyday together. One was never there without the other. But as The month came to an end, so did their happiness.

When the month was up, the papers were filed and the Sawada couple were now divorced each taking one twin. A week after the two were completely divorced, Iemitsu married Amelie. He didn't change his surname, and there wasn't a huge ceremony at the church. The papers were signed and Amelie took custody of Tsuna, though only partially. Iemitsu had quit his job a Vongola to stay with Tsuna so Amelie wouldn't have power over him.

The day Tsuna and Iemitsu were to leave to England was filled with tears and sorrow. Tetsu and Tsuna held hands the whole day and when time came to be separated they cried. The twins exchanged toys. Tsuna taking the black cat while Tetsu took the coral rabbit, and with the promise to meet again they left.


	3. Deals sometimes unite families

**Has anyone seen Ouran HS Host club? Tsuna and Tetsu's toys are like Honey-sempai's Usa-Chan. just wanted to point that out**

* * *

><p><strong>Flying Over France - Paris , France<strong>

Tsuna woke up a few hours after,he had fallen asleep on the ride to the airport, he was in his fathers arms, holding onto Tetsuo's Black cat. He looked out the window, the sky was dark and by the looks of it, they were moving slowly. Tsuna looked around, noticing the planes button's over his head. There were two empty seats then there was a woman, holding a boy, seemingly about the same age as himself. The boy was playing with a gameboy, the volume was turned to silent. Tsuna watched the boy as he played, seeming intrigued by the toy.

His mother never bought him one, saying that having the Nintendo was enough. The boy turned to tsuna, Amber eyes looked at him with boredom and a bit of irritation. "Why are you watching me?" He asked. Tsuna blushed and looked down, playing with the Toy in his arms. "i-it looked like fun" he said. The boy raised his eyebrows then shook his head. "Wana play?" He asked.

Tsuna looked up from his lap and grinned "Can I?" He asked the boy nodded his head and handed over the game. Tsuna slipped off his dad's lap and sat beside the boy, who did the same.

The two played all night, not bothering their parents in the process. The sun was coming up when he felt his dad stir. Tsuna was in the middle of a game when his dad stretched and looked over at his son. A small smile made his way onto his face. Tsuna was playing a game with a boy, or girl? with short brown hair, he was wearing a pair of navy overalls with a white long sleeve under. The boy grinned as Tsuna won another round, they high fived then traded toys. The boy had been holding onto Tetsu's cat while Tsuna played.

Iemitsu let the two play until the plane finally landed.

"Feli ! come on dear we've arrived!" The woman called, she had stood up as soon as they said it was safe and had all of her things, a purse and a small red backpack with a pink bunny. The boy turned to his Mother and nodded. "Comin' Mama!" He called then turned to Tsuna. "I'm sorry, I've gotta go" He said then jump off the seat .Tsuna followed him off.

"What's your name?" He asked. The boy smiled and turned around. "Felicia! but everyone calls me Feli!" The boy grinned and extended his hand. "An you?" He asked. "Tsunayoshi, but everyone calls me Tsuna" he replied, taking his hand and shaking it. The boy smiled then turned to his mother as she called again. "Ciao Tsuna!" He said then ran after his mother. Iemitsu chuckled as he watched Tsuna wave.

The kid, now identified girl, waved at Tsuna as she left. Tsuna grinned then Turned to his father. "I made a new friend!" He said. Iemitsu chuckled once more. He didn't want to tell his son the truth. "He was really nice papa! He let me play his game!" Tsunami chatted about his new friend all through the airport. The two got their bags then went out to find the car that would take them to the Powers Mansion .

**Powers Mansion- London , England **

Tsuna looked up at the building in front of him. Sure , he had seen it before but both times he had arrived , Tsuna was fast asleep, he never saw the building just as he arrived.

Tsuna smiled as he looked around . The entrance had a huge fountain in front of the building. There were countless rose bushes and fruit trees.

Tsuna held the toy tightly as his father left his side. As quickly as he could, Tsuna followed after him and grabbed onto his pants. Iemitsu led Tsuna into the building and up the stairs to a blue painted door. He opened the door and walked inside with Tsuna still holding onto him. The room had a king sized bed pushed back beside the windows with a desk with a computer beside it. The closet was on the right, in front of the bed with bathroom beside it. on the left side of the bed was a huge box with the word Toys written in English . There was a book shelf beside the door filled with fairy tales and different fantasies.

Tsuna looked up at his father in question then around the room. He hid behind his father and buried his face behind his father's knee. "P-papa why are we here?" he asked. Iemitsu bended down and Looked his son in the eyes. He hugged him, making sure to keep his tears in.

"This is your new home,.okay?"

"Home? but a-aren't we gonna see Tetsu and Ma-"

"No."

Tsuna' s eyes widened then he looked down. tears were starting form in his eyes "b-but you said it was only for a b-bit" Tsuna said with a small pout as tears fell freely down his cheeks . The hold on his toy tightened . "won't I see Tetsu anymore?"

Iemitsu shook his head " I'm sorry Tsuna, it's only for a while, a long, long while." Tsuna looked up as Iemitsu stood up. He smiled sadly then turned to the door. "I'll see you later okay?" He said then opened the door and left, leaving Tsuna alone in the huge room. He looked at the bed then at the desk with the computer and walked over curiously. The bed was pushed so close that it could be used as chair for the desk. He crawled over the bed, clenching onto the cat as he did so. Once he was in front of the desk, He looked around for the on button and found it under the desk, where the chair was suppose to be. He turned the computer on then the screen and waited for the system to turn on. It read, 'My first computer' in a rainbow of colors and childish writing.

An orange avatar appeared on the screen a few minutes later. It had a speech bubble with the words 'Hello, I'm |_! ' With a blinking line beside. Tsuna frowned then looked at the screen, was he suppose to give it a name? He looked down at the keyboard and typed a few random letters. 'Tsu' then clicked enter. The screen then changed. The Orange avatar was in the left while on the right were a bunch of boxes with words like ' hair, skin, eyes, clothes, etc'

Another speech bubble appeared with the words ' create me! '

Tsuna clicked the first box titled ' eyes' . He looked through the colors then picked an Amber brown color. He clicked the next box titled 'hair' and looked through the colors and styles then picked a simple looking cut , it was short with a few stray strands . The hair color was Brown with a hint of red. Tsuna went through each box, decorating his avatar. In the end, the avatar had skin color similar to his, He had made a shirt that looked like it had a white long sleeve under . The top shirt was Orange and had a pair of white wings on the back that seemed to pop. The avatar was wearing light blue jeans, or pants? with orange shoes.

Tsuna looked at his Avatar in glee, he clicked enter and watched load since more.

Similar to his avatars color scheme, the background was Orange with a few stray fish, his avatar was standing on the left. A new speech bubble appeared. 'Click here to set up internet access !'

By the time he was done setting up his new computer, it was dinner time.

Sebastian knocked on the door and walked in calling him for dinner. Tsuna said goodbye to his avatar then grabbed his cat and followed Sebastian down to the dining room.

_**Vongola HQ - Venice, Italy**_

Tetsu and Nana sulked the whole day. Tetsu refused to go anywhere without Tsuna's coral rabbit and Nana was too depressed to leave her room. Everyone tried everything they could to help the two leave this building. But no one could.

"Nana, come on dear, we have to look for your house! and Tetsuo's New school!" A woman, Nana's Maid called from outside the door, she was fluent in Japanese but was completely Italian. "You pick one" She said. The maid sighed then left Nana alone .

Meanwhile, Tetsu was sitting his room with a computer the ninth had given him, To relieve his boredom. After setting everything up He searched the web for interesting schools. His mother was too depressed so he had to do it himself. He looked through the available schools that held a kindergarten division and led up till high school. He didn't want to be moving around from school to school. Tetsu sighed and banged his head on the desk, avoiding the keyboard completely.

With a sigh, he lifted his head and glanced at the screen. His avatar greeted him happily. He had Brown- red hair and Amber eyes with black pants and black long sleeve shirt. Behind him floated black bat like wings with a long tail . His name was 'Tsuo'

He started searching more when his avatar alerted him to a new user. Curiously, Tetsu clicked his avatar which led to another page. this one was titled 'New members' and was filled with avatars of different variety . One, he noticed was dressed as a rainbow, complete with an afro. He looked over the avatars when one caught his attention. It looked exactly like his own just with more color and white wings. The Avatar was named 'Tsu'.

He clicked the avatar which led to a new message. Tsuo asked what he wanted to ask and he typed his question as quickly as he could.

_Tsuo: Tsuna? is that you?_

Tetsuo waited a bit before he got a reply.

_Tsu: Aniki? _

He read making Tetsu grin . The two chatted on back and forth. Tsuna had told him he had just returned from dinner when he got the message . He also said that the yellow lady always pinched his cheeks too much that it hurt whenever she saw him. Testu chuckled and replied with a full on teasing of how unlucky he was. When it was time to head to bed, for Tetsu, the boys said good bye. Tetsuo shut down his computer and crawled into bed, satisfied with the day.

The next day, Tetsu took a list of schools he found to the ninth. All were good schools, boarding schools, that had a k-12 school system. A few had on site colleges. In total, there were 7 schools, One in Italy, one in England, one in Russia, one in Norway, one in Germany, one in France and one in America. The ninth, of course, chose a school in italy and had his transfer papers sent to the school. Since Tetsu was entering the kindergarten division he had no need to take a test. He wouldn't have to until his 4th year of elementary school . Once the ninth had informed him of everything he needed to know, his first day,teacher, uniform, etc. Testu went back to his room and turned on his computer. He was greeted by a message from Tsuna. With a smile , he clicked the avatar and read the message.

_Tsu: Will you go to school?_

Tetsu grinded and typed a reply

_Tsuo:Yep! Nono already sent the trans-whats-its to my new school!_

_Tsuo: How bout you?_

Tetsuo waited for a while, knowing Tsuna had a hard time with computers , and reading, and writing. 10 minutes later, the reply came.

_Tsu: I haven't asked yet, but I think the yellow lady will let me if I ask!_

Tetsuo grinned, then sent a copy of the schools he had found to Tsuna, so he could, possibly, be sent to the same school.

_Tsu: I hope she'll choose your school Aniki!_

_Tsu: I'll ask right now!_

Tetsuo smiled then nodded his head at the message. He wished the same thing

_**Powers Mansion - London , England**_

Tsuna happily printed out the list of schools Tetsuo had sent him, the computer came with a kiddy-printer too. Then replied to him before running out of the room. He looked around for the yellow lady, then found her in the garden, taking her evening tea with Sebastian beside her. He happily ran up to her and pulled on her dress. The yellow lady looked down and smiled, "Yes dear?" She asked. Tsuna Looked down, a small blush made its way onto his cheeks from embarrassment. He held up the list and muttered. "I-I looked up these s-schools, s-so I could keep g-going to school" He felt the yellow lady take the paper, then glance at it before looking down at Tsuna. "These are some of the best schools in the world" she said then smiled. " of course dear, I'll ask your father to get your transcripts sent right away" Tsuna smiled then nodded his head. "O-okay!" He said excitedly "t-to which s-school?"

The lady smiled sweetly at the boy then patted his head. "Why, the one here in England of course!" She replied, making Tsuna's heart sink. Tsuna nodded his head, and forced a smile. "o-okay" he said then walked away with a short "goodbye"

When he got back to his room, he sent a message to Tetsuo.

_Tsu: I asked_

_Tsuo: So what'd she say?_

Came the quick reply. Tsuna hesitated for a while then sighed and typed in the answer.

_Tsu: I'm going to the one in England…_

Tsuna waited for the reply with great worry, he didn't want his brother to hate him.

_Tsuo: Oh…._

_Tsuo: At least we can still chat through here!_

_Tsuo: We'll always be brothers alright? No matter how far, or apart we are!_

_Tsuo: Sorry I wont be able to protect you….._

Tsuna smiled as he read the messages. Back in Namimori, Tsuna would get bullied by all the older would always protect him from them, but now he would be on his own.

_Tsu: It's fine!_

_Tsu: I'll become strong!_

Tsuna waited another short while before a reply came.

_Tsuo: Alright, I hope so_

Like the night before, Tsuna and Tetsu chatted, until Tsuna was called to lunch, an hour later Tetsuo was called to lunch. Still, the boys chatted online each day. Until their first day of School.

* * *

><p><strong>About their computers, since this isn't really relevant to the story,<strong>

**They were made by a social network company, like Facebook, Tumblr, etc. for children**

**I know its a weird idea and would probably cause pedophiles to buy one to talk to kids in the real world **

**(Not that I mind pedophiles much! I mean Shota is my favorite type of Yaoi but It'd be awkward and just sick to do it to a little boy or girl in real life!)**

**But this is a fictional story! And I want the boys to stay in touch even though they were far apart**

**That way Tsuna won't feel lonely and vice versa.**

**I also wanted a way for them to find each other earlier, before they entered school .**

**Also, I know the twins seem smart for 4 year olds, but my niece is 2 and she can already talk,enough to understand her, and use a computer or electrical device. So I didn't think a 4 year old would have a problem with turning on and using a computer without messing it up.**

**Anywho this is just a little info about the tech an stuff in this story.**

**The chapters will be posted at random, I don't have a specific day I'll be posting it, so be sure to check your emails often!**

**Ciao for now!**


	4. Deals can create friendships

_**English, or other languages will be bold**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice Academy - London, England<strong>_

Tsuna was driven to school on his first day in a black Limo. He was fidgeting in his seat while playing with the lace of his backpack and clenching onto the black cat. The yellow lady insisted that she take him shopping for things for his first day. Of course, his uniform was the first thing they bought.

A red patterned pair of shirts with a white collared shirt and a black sweater. Tied around his neck was a thin bow, instead of a tie. He was wearing black dress shoes with white long socks that led a little over his knees.

His hair was as unruly as always. His backpack was a pale orange, it was medium sized and had no front pockets. Inside he held a notebook, sketchbook, a few pencils , pens and anything else he'd need for class. He thought it was a little extreme to have so many things, especially since he's in Kindergarten, but he did as he was told nonetheless.

The limo stopped at the front of the school. He was told that since this was a boarding school, he'd have to move into the dorms. The yellow lady's house is also too far to drive here everyday, so his father, though reluctantly, let him move into the dorms. Though he was expected to go back on holidays and parties. He was going to be picked up whether he wanted to go or not anyways.

The door was opened by the driver and Tsuna stepped out. He looked around, taking in his new home. It was bigger than the Powers Mansion, thats for sure. Tsuna turned to the driver, who was unpacking his same gym bag he had used when he first arrived at the Powers Mansion. It was filled with clothes for about 2-3 weeks. His things would arrive in a few days time, a few boxes filled with clothes the yellow lady had bought him along with all the clothes he had in his home back in japan, another with his computer, and another few with all his books. He decided to leave all the toys behind, except Tetsu's stuff cat. In his backpack he also held a picture frame of his old family, his father had secretly given it to him.

The driver smiled then dismissed himself just as a group of men walked up to him. Tsuna looked up and clenched the stuffed cat tightly. One of the men walked up to him and bended down, to be on the same eye level and smiled. "**Tsunayoshi Sawada?**" He asked. Tsuna looked up at him confused before he remembered that he wasn't in japan then he nodded his head. The man was speaking japanese, thankfully, so he didn't have to learn english too quickly. The man took his hand and his gym bag then led Tsuna into the building in front of them. He was pulled down the hall, up some stairs and towards a room with the number 27 on a silver name plate. The man took out a card and held it in front of the doorknob, which he noticed had a black plate thingie with a red dot. Once it beeped, the red dot turned green and he opened the door. Tsuna looked around, it was as big as his room back in japan, it seemed emptier , since there was only one bed. The man led him towards the bed, he sat the edge and carried Tsuna, sitting him on his lap. "I'm your homeroom teacher, my name is Manolo Vargas. " He smiled and patted his head. "You'll be safe here so don't worry" He said then he put him on the bed and walked out .

Tsuna looked at the now closed door, the black cat still clenched between his hands, then glanced at the counter beside the bed, where the card his teacher used to get in was laying. Curiously, he crawled over on the bed and got the card. It was like a simple IID his name was written in letters instead of characters, as was his birthday , and the name of the school. Beside the ID was a transparent packet with a black necklace, or was it a shoe lace? connected. He grabbed the other and slipped in the card, making sure to button the pack closed at the top.

After checking the card was safe, he slipped it on and under his uniform shirt then looked around the room. things haven't arrived, there was no way he'd be able with Testu for about a week, until his stuff came, and vice versa. He looked around the room then crawled off the bed and walked towards the window. Outside his window was view of the courtyard. Currently there were at each kids outside either playing or relaxing . A silver haired boy was sleeping, or taking a nap on a branch of a tree. A few others , 3 girls and a boy, were playing hopscotch with a jump rope.

On an isolated part of the courtyard though, he noticed a group of boys surrounding a red haired boy. He couldn't see what they were doing but the redhead looked scared out of his wits . Without thinking, Tsuna dropped the black cat and ran out, making sure to lock the door on his way out. He walked it out of the building and looked around,then made his way towards the courtyard. He saw the children he saw through the window. The girls, and boy were still playing hopscotch, while the silver hair boy was still napping on the tree branch . Looking around once more, he saw the group and walked over . They in, what he thought was, English.

Without thinking, he pushed himself through the group until he was standing in front of the shivering red head.

"are you alright?" he boy looked up at Tsuna his eyes brightened up and he nodded his head. The other boys, which Sun's noticed were of different ages, were glaring down at Tsuna, who had interrupted their fun.

**"hey! what are you doin' you Jap!" **yelled one of the of the boys. He grabbed Tsuna, who pulled his hand back in response. "let go!" he yelled. When Sun's finally pulled his hand out, the boys had already pushed them back towards the wall behind them. The redheaded boy looked at Tsuna with worry, Tsuna looked at the bullies without faltering. He remembered a few words the yellow lady had thought him in case he was in trouble. He tried to remember but he couldn' the words.

**"Hey! are you ignorin' me?!" ** The boy who had spoken before grabbed onto Tsunas arm tightly, making Tsuna yelp out in pain. "Let go! " He shouted. Tsuna looked through his memory then remembered the words the yellow lady had taught him.

**"reave us arone! or I wiru teru a teacha!" **he yelled boys looked at Tsuna in disbelief before scampering off, leaving the two pouted as the boys left then turned to look at the boy with a smile. "Are you alright?" he asked. The boy smiled softly and nodded his head. "Yes, thank you" He replied. "I'm Enma, y-you?" Tsuna smiled and bowed slightly,as shown by his mother. "I'm Tsuna "

Enma smiled then nodded his head. " Thanks again" Enma said then blushed and glanced down. "u-Unum w-would you like to be my f-friend?" he muttered faintly, but Tsuna heard him and grinned. "Of course!" Tsuna extended his hand with a wide grin. "Come on! Lets go play!" Enma smiled and took his hand then followed Tsuna to the play ground. Tsuna passed by the tree the silver haired boy was napping on. He didn't notice the pair of emerald eyes watching the him and Enma disappear behind the building.

_**San Angelo Academy- Rome, Italy**_

Tetsuo sighed as the limo came to a stop. He wouldn't be able to talk with Tsuna for about a week , until his things arrived. He had been holding onto the coral colored rabbit the whole ride , trying to find reassurance in the toy. He was beyond nervous. Sure, he had no problem in defending himself, but what if he didn't make friends because of it?

Currently, Tetsu was wearing a baby blue sailor suit The shorts led down, a bit under his knees, and he was wearing a small sailors hat with a blue stripe across the center. He was wearing a pair of white shoes, no socks, ones he thought were for girls, but without any bow or flower. They were simply white with a strap across. His backpack was a simple blue one with an orange fish dangling from one of the zippers.

With a reluctant sigh, he crawled out of the limo when the driver opened the door. He looked up at the building and smiled . This was his new home. With a wide grin, He took his gym bag which was being held out by the driver and walked in after waving goodbye to the driver. He pulled out a piece of paper, along with his ID card for the school and read the room number while stuffing the coral rabbit into his gym bag. He looked up at the map and smiled, then turned right and went up the stairs. He walked down the hall, looking at the paintings that lined the hallway then came to a stop when he found the room with the name plate labeled 72. He looked at the doorknob and read the instructions out loud . " hold the card over the black plate thats over the doorknob, there should be a red dot at the top center. The plate will beep then the red dot will turn green, The door will be open afterwards…"

Tetsu's eyebrow arched but he did as it said. When the door opened he saw a huge room. It had a pair of twin beds, the room was twice as big as his room in japan. He walked to the side of the room, which was currently empty. He set his gym back down and looked at the other side. There was a guitar laying on the bed and a picture frame on the counter beside the bed. He saw the school uniform, one the same as his, hanging on the wall over the bed. The sheets were red with yellow and there was a turtle plush laying somewhere on the pillow, opposite to the guitar.

Tetsu blink then shook his head and started unpack the little stuff he had brought with him. He laid the coral rabbit on the bed then pulled out a picture frame. He smiled at the picture. It was his and Tsuna's 2nd Birthday, Iemitsu came home and took the boys to an amusement park. The boys then took a picture once they walked in with the main characters of the park. Their parents had joined in after Tsuna cried.

The main characters, a black cat with a seemingly bored expression and a coral, almost pink looking rabbit with a big smile stood beside the family on each side. Iemitsu stood by the cat while nana stood by the rabbit. In between them was Tsuna, who was in front of his dad and Tetsu who was in front of his mom. Both were grinning happily while holding hands. That was when the boys had bought the matching cat and rabbit plushies.

Testu put the picture on the counter beside his bed and unpacked his clothes. When the bag was empty, he looked around and found what was suppose to be his door had a lock similar to the front door, but he knew this door would only open with his ID card. He opened the door after he heard the beep and looked inside. His eyes widened as he looked around. The coset was about as big as the one in the lady's mansion. Luckily this one didn't have any dresses. He grabbed the clothes he was suppose to hang, along with the gym bag and put them in the closet. When he walked out he heard the door beep and in walked a tan skinned boy. Tetsuo blinked, the boy had either completely ignored him or hadn't noticed him yet. The boy was looking through his cabinets. He had brown hair and when he turned around and looked at Tetsuo. He saw his emerald eyes

"**Oh! You must be Tetsu!**" he said Tetsuo frowned then tried to reply, but he didn't know what to say, or speak the language the boy was saying. It sounded like italian but some of the words were off a bit..The boy blinked then his eyes widened, as if her remembered something. "Sorry! amigo! you must be Testuo yes?" He smiled at Testuo then said "I'm Fernando! I come from spain! **un plaser conocer te!**"

Tetsuo blinked then nodded numbly. "I-yeah, uhnm… nice to meet you too?" he said uncertainly . The boy kept on smiling and nodded his head. Fernando then suggested he gave Tetsuo a tour. After many , many refusals, Testuo changed out his uniform and into something more comfortable then headed out with Fernando. The boys had been around half the school when they bumped into a pair of twin girls. The girls had auburn hair, though it seemed more orange than red, and green eyes. Chiara had long hair, down to her upper back , while Felicia had a short, boyish like hair. Fernando grinned and introduced them.

"This is Felicia! and her twin sister Chiara! They're my cousins! Girls! This is Tetsuo, a transfer student from Japan!" Felicia, or he thinks it was he anyways, grinned and hugged the boy while kissing his cheek. "We meet again !" she said. Tetsuo blinked. 'again?' he thought to himself as the girl pulled away.

"I never thought I'd see you again! but I thought your name was Tsuna?" The girl blinked a bit before being roughly pulled away by her sister. "Stop harassing the kid! " said another voice. Chiara glared at Tetsuo, who shrinked back in fear. "You met him before?" She asked, making Felicia nod. "I met him in the plane! on our way to visit Oliver! He played with me !" Tetsuo chuckled when he heard that. He smiled then shook his head " That wasn't me" he said "It was my little brother, due to some uh problems we had to be in different schools. "

Tetsuo didn't even know how these three spoke Japanese but didn't question it. He had his first friends! Well, sort of.

_**Alice Academy - London, England**_

Tsuna and Enma had played the whole day, when it was time to head back to the dorms, the two walked back together. "Where's your room?" Asked Tsuna. Emna looked down with a smile. "i-its room number 26,..." He said. Tsuna grinned then stopped walking, making Enma stop as well. "I'm in room 27! we're neighbors!" Enma grinned then blushed as Tsuna hugged him. Tsuna pulled a blushing and stunned Emna towards their rooms afterwards.

Meanwhile, The silver haired boy sighed as he watched the two boys run the hall. 'They were my neighbors?' He said to himself. The boy was in room 28. He sighed and kept on walking. When he got to their doors, Enma was standing beside Tsuna in tears. He frowned but kept on walking towards his door. "I-I left the key inside!" he heard Enma say. Beside him, Tsuna was trying to calm him down. With another sigh he turned towards the duo and glared. "Stop crying!" He said "You're giving me a damn headache!" The two stiffened at the voice and turned to look at the boy.

The silver haired boy kept his glare of the two "Well?" He said. Tsuna quickly regained his composure and stood in front of a trembling Enma "w-well what?" He said, trying to sound tough. The silver haired boy's glare didn't falter. "tch, trying sound tough? It don't suit you" He said. Tsuna's eyes widened for a second before turning into a glare. "s-so what if it doesn't?" He replied. The silver haired boy grinned. "Stop now before you hurt yourself wimp" He said then opened the door to his room before walking in. Enma stared at the door for a good while, before Tsuna suggested that he sleep in his room tonight, then they'd ask the dorm leader about it tomorrow. Enma gladly agreed and the two went into the room to get ready to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>My chapters are getting short every time …..<strong>

**Anyways. Here's another chapter, I had written most of it in class this morning so I just finished it up. Lucky you guys huh?**

**And so Enma and Gokudera Appear! **

**If you didn't know that was the dynamite boy then sorry, I just spoiled that part**

**The others, Felicia, Chiara, Manolo his Homeroom teacher and Fernando are halfly from another anime and halfy my own creations. Same with the school and uniforms ~**

**I'll be amazed if you guys can guess which anime's they're from. I think I left one clue in there for Fernando.**

**I'll announce the name of the anime in the next chapter for those who are actually interested lol**

**Oh an thank you my dear reviewer! You wouldn't believe how happy your review made me ! And I know she doesn't seem bad~ she's not. She's more of a spoiled child. Her background story will come to light later on**

**That's all~**

**Ciao for now!**


	5. Girls can be troublesome!

_**Alright, I'm starting to think that there will be dying will flames. Just not to the same extreme as in canon. Of course, that'll be explained later… enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice Academy - London, England <strong>_

Tsuna's first few weeks had been, for lack of a better word, tiring. Since his little 'showdown' , if it could be called that, on his first day. The older boys, Enma's old bullies, started bullying Tsuna. Tsuna stood up to himself as much as he could , being the son or stepson in this case, of the boss of a very dangerous group made the teachers fear and protect him from bullies. So whenever Tsuna tattled on a student, they'd get punished without another word. Luckily for him, Enma didn't break his friendship, even after the bullies started picking on him again.

The silver haired boy, now known as Gokudera Hayato, is the son of a mafioso from italy, one who is allied with the Vongola, or so he was told by Tetsu. Tetsu also mentioned that he had lost his mother and some other things Tsuna couldn't understand. Gokudera was also in Tsuna's class, he was one of the most popular boys in school. Tsuna noticed girls chasing after him during lunch one day, his face was filled with fear as he passed by Tsuna and Enma, who were walking to the small park inside the academy. It was in one of these that he noticed the girls had gifts, and some, or one, had a pointy object. They were yelling things in a mixture of Italian and English.

Tsuna stopped and watched curiously while Enma blinked and started shivering from worry. "T-tsuna? y-you aren't g-going to do what I think you're gonna do ,.. r-right?" Tsuna didn't answer he only turned and handed him his lunch box then walked over to the group of girls surrounding Gokudera. He slipped past a few unharmed, it wasn't until he got near the front when he noticed that most of the girls had pencils and notebooks, along with cameras and a few with small knifes. Tsuna gulped then turned to Enma, who was waiting far from the girls, holding onto both lunch boxes. He took a deep breath then kept on walking. Once he was in the front, he pushed all the girls away from Gokudera and glared at them, though it looked more like a pout with his chubby cheeks. "**reave 'im arone!**" He yelled. The girls backed off a bit, a few glared at him for being so close to their Gokudera, while others wanted to ravish the small boy. He didn't move from his spot until the girls left, leaving only the few who wanted to ravish him.

"**OMG!**" Called out a girl, she was wearing the girls uniform, a red patterned skirt with the black sweater and white collared shirt. "**ISN'T HE JUST SO ADORBS!**" The girl spoke in english, but it sounded a bit different from what he had been hearing the past few weeks. "**He's like a cute rabbit! **" Called another. Tsuna was then pulled into a group hug by the girls. "S-stop!" he called out nervously "I uhnm s-stop!" The girls only squealed and hugged him looked around the group of girls surrounding him for an exit, he saw Gokudera standing in the same place he been before, a shocked look on his face. Enma was shivering so much, Tsuna could see it even from this far. Tsuna finally found an exit on his left. Quickly, he pushed past the girls, grabbed Gokudera's arm then rand to Enma, who quickly followed after them. They only stopped when the three reached Tsuna's room. The three fell onto the floor panting hard. Gokudera looked up at Tsuna then he looked down at the floor. "g-grazie" he muttered. Tsuna and Enma looked up at Gokudera "Eh?" They said in unison. "Thank you!" He said louder. Enma looked at him in shock while Tsuna giggled. "Its nothing!" He said with a grin. The boys became friends after that, and Tsuna was able to give his brother some good news that day. He made another friend.

_**San Angelo Academy - Rome , Italy **_

Ever since his first day of school, girls had been following him none stop. Felicia would giggle, telling him it was because he was so cute. That didn't make him feel any better. Chiara would snicker at his misfortunes while Fernando would just laugh and tell him things would get better. Tetsuo had read Tsuna's messages over and over when he was bored or had nothing to do. The first one made his blood boil. Tsuna put himself in danger for a pair of nobodies! But, if he made friends because of it then he should be respecting his choice.

Tetsuo sighed as he fell back onto the bed. Fernando was sitting on his own bed , playing around with his guitar. "What's wrong amigo? bored again?" He said, without taking his eyes away from his guitar. Tetsuo groaned and turned over so he was facing the mattress. "I don't know what to doooo!" He said "If I go out, girls will stock, if I sneak out, girls will stock, if I even stay here! girls will stock!" He lifted his head to look at Fernando, only to see him tuning his guitar. "I need something to distract myself with!" He said. The four year old pouted, finally showing his real age. He grabbed the coral rabbit and stuffed his face into it, to cover the tears that were starting to form. Fernando glanced up and chuckled, he placed his guitar aside and walked towards him. "How bout we pay my Primas a visit si?" He said then grabbed Tetsuo's hand and led him out of the room without another word.

"What?" She said. The boys had just walked into the room, Felicia had let them in. Chiara looked at the two with a glare. "You want me to help this bozo find a way to get rid of those annoying fan girls? isn't that something you can do on your own?" Fernando only chuckled in response. "Come on Chia! We just need some help!" he said. Felicia stood back with Tetsuo. The two glanced at the other two then at each other. This wasn't good. Chiara smirked then looked at Tetsuo before giving a sweet smile, which was weird , even for her. She pulled him into the bathroom then threw him in along with some clothes to change into. She locked the door from the outside then waited a few seconds before- "NO WAY!" They heard him shout "I'M NOT WEARING THIS!" Chiara giggled then knocked on the door a few times "Its either that or get raped by girls! take your pick!" Chiara giggled more as they heard a frustrated groan from the other side. The three waited for him for about 20 minutes before he came out. The door opened and out he walked. Wearing one of Chiara's dresses, a blue one that resembled a sailor dress. He was wearing the white shoes he'd been wearing with his uniform. And a wig of the same color of his own hair. In his hair was a bow the same shade of blue as the dress. Tetsuo was glaring at the three while they stood shocked.

Fernando blushed and turned away while Felicia giggled, complimenting him on his looks. Chiara was smirking. "See? I knew you'd work it!" She said. Tetsuo glared at her then sighed. At least the dress was long enough to cover his shorts completely. In one hand he held his shirt and hoody. Tetsuo then looked up at the three "So now what?" He asked.

After much discussion, the group went to the movies. Tetsuo felt oddly comfortable in the dress and he felt content that the girls weren't bothering him. But now he has another problem.

"E-excuse me m-miss!" He heard someone say. Tetsuo turned to see a boy, holding up a rose to him and bending down on one knee. Behind him, Chiara was struggling to keep her laughter in. "Will you go out with me?" He asked. Tetsuo blinked then glared at the boy in front of him. "No, bug off" he said then turned and kept walking with the otherothers following and Chiara giggling. Throughout the day, boys confessed their love to Tetsuo, unbeknownst to them that 'she' was a he. Everytime, he would reject them.

He definitely won't tell Tsuna this…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few years later<strong>_

_**Alice Academy -London England**_

Tsuna was now 6 years old. After 2 years of a boring school life with raging girls trying to cuddle him to death, his father and stepmother finally decided it was time for his first party. Luckily for him, Gokudera and Enma will be going as well, since their parents were such close friends. The boys were to be driven to the Powers mansion after school on was currently wednesday, and Tsuna sat in his desk looking at his family picture, beside it was another, more formal one his step mother had forced him and his father on a year ago. Tsuna smiled then stood from the desk and crawled onto the bed. He grabbed the black cat and held it tightly . Once again, he was filled with nerves. He couldn't think straight and wanted to just lay there and sleep for a hundred years. Unluckily for him, he had a party to go to in a few days. With a sigh, he sat up and turned to his computer, he turned it on and let it load while he looked around his room for some snacks. He found a bag of chips in the cabinet beside the bed. With a smile, he grabbed the bag and sat in front of the computer just as it was finished loading.

Tsuna opened the bag and ate a few then moved the mouse to see his messages. He had one from his brother, which was sent about an hour ago. Why hadn't he seen it? With a confused glance at his speakers, he clicked the message and read it quickly.

_Tsuo: Hey Tsuna! I got good news for you!_

_Tsuo: I entered a program last year, they choose a club to go to a country of our choice! Remember ? I'm in the Futbol* club with Fernando and the twins! and we were chosen this year! Unluckily, I couldn't choose the country,... the coach chose Japan. _

_Tsuo: I don't get why, I wanted to go to England so I could see you! _

_Tsuo: Anyways, we'll be leaving on friday! reply back ASAP!_

Tsuna smiled then clicked reply, he thought for a bit then grinned and started typing, he had gotten better over the years.

_Tsu: Thats great Aniki! _

_Tsu: I hope everything goes well!_

_Tsu: What's the purpose of going though?_

Tsuna then turned away from his computer and grabbed his backpack, he wanted to do his homework before his tutor got here. Taking out his Homework notebook, Tsuna turned to today's homework and started right away. Thanks to Gokudera and his tutors help, Tsuna was able to get on the same level as everyone in his class! Though he was still behind. He finished his work an hour later then set it aside for Gokudera and his tutor to check later. After reading a few chapters of his favorite manga online, he finally got a reply. It was 6:35.

_Tsuo: We go to a school in the country we chose, thats in the same program and stay there for about a semester, uhnm half a school year. Then train with them to learn their customs and new ways to play the sport we play_

_Tsuo: The school we're going to is one in our old town! In Namimori._

_Tsuo: I hope none of the girls there recognize though_

Tsuna giggled as he read the message the replied

_Tsu: I don't think they will. bring me back a souvenir ?_

_Tsuo: Sure, what do you want? I'll send it to you when I get back_

Tsua jumped up in glee. He thought through the things he'd bought online. In The first year at this school, Tsuna had found a girl who loved anime, her name was Akira, and she was Tsuna's only girl friend. The girl introduced anime to the young brunette when he had first entered first grade. They had bumped into each other on their way to class and later found out the two were in the same class. Akira is a cute girl, She chose to wear glasses , as to not gain unwanted attention. But later found out that being Tsuna's friend, who was not only friends with Gokudera and the class mascot, gained more unwanted attention than she wanted. But even so, she didn't break any contact with the boy and instead became a sort of big sister to the shy brunette .

when Tsuna finally thought of what he wanted, he quickly turned back his computer and typed back a reply.

Tsu: Can you get me a Magical Tsun-Tsun plush? I haven't been able to find any online! but some already have it in Japan!

_Tsuo: How the check do you know that?_

_Tsu: Tumblr_

_Tsuo: How did you...never mind, I don't wanna know,..._

Tsuna giggled, he had asked Akiras older sister, Hikari, to make him an account . She happily agreed. Under one condition that he,...well, he'd rather not say now.

_Tsu: Dad also said hi_

_Tsuo: don't care, how's Akira? _

_Tsu: She's fine, why?_

_Tsuo: No reason~_

Tsuna frowned then shrugged it off. The two spoke for the rest of the afternoon. Until Tsuna had to leave to meet his friends. The two then promised to talk the next day and early Friday in the morning before Tetsuo had to leave. After turning off his computer, Tsuna changed out of his clothes then left his room,locking it after, and going to the meeting place . He passed by the dorm office and waved at the security guard stationed, who smiled and waved back. Tsuna walked through the courtyard, and towards the gates of the school, where Gokudera, Enma and Akira were waiting for him. Tsuna greeted the three then walked off with them, heading to the candy store a few blocks away.

By the time had returned, there was a man dressed in a black suit standing outside of Tsuna's room. The boys paled while Akira swooned. The man turned to the group and smirked. "Welcome back Dame-Tsuna" he said, his voice deep yet mysterious .The boys quickly left to their rooms, leaving Tsuna and Akira alone with the man."Reborn-Sama! " she called out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And Here comes the spartan tutor from hell~<strong>_

_**Originally, this chapter was only gonna be up till Tetsuo's pov, but it was too short so I ended up adding in the two years and his first party~**_

_**The next chapter will be posted a little later since I have an exam, or test thingie, in my art class next week.**_

_**I will try to post sometime, monday, or wednesday**_

_**Ciao For now~**_


	6. There's Pain in Loneliness

_**Alice Academy - London, England **_

After letting His tutor into his room, Tsuna took Akira to her room, a floor above them, much to her displeasure . He walked back to his room to find the older man drinking from a carton coffee cup while sitting in one the chairs stationed by the window . He sighed then made his way over to his computer and grabbed his backpack. Tsuna walked back to his tutor and took out his homework notebook then handed it to the man. The man took the notebook, and looked through the answers. He marked off the wrong ones in pencil, then handed the boy back his notebook. Luckily for Tsuna, He only got two wrong. Looking into what he did wrong, Tsuna fixed the problems then put it away. Once finished, he turned to his tutor of 2 years. "R-reborn-s-sama? W-what brings you here today? o-other than the usual? Y-you u-usually call b-before-hand…" It wasn't unknown to anyone in the mafia business, that Reborn was a worldwide famous man. Everyone knew him for different reasons. Reborn was also sent by the Vongola, by request of Iemitsu, to tutor Tsuna, not only in school, but fighting as well.

Tsuna sighed, as he waited for the man to finish sipping his coffee. He set the cup aside, having already finished it and looked at Tsuna, who was patiently waiting for him to start. "I was sent here by your father, he said that we'll be going on a training trip after the party. Gokudera's guardian is already informed. Enma's parents agreed in letting him go as well. " Tsuna nodded his head "l-like a t-training c-camp?" he muttered, making the man nod his head. "Akira can come too if you want, we do need a girl there" He said, smirking a bit when Tsuna looked at him in confusion. "Why would Akira have to come? She can barely cook" Reborn said nothing.

After talking and planning out how the training will go for the two days they're gone. Tsuna and his Tutor left the bedroom and headed down to an isolated ground, where he usually trained, and started his training with the boy. He had started this training when he turned 5. His father wanted to make sure he was well protected, now that he didn't have to hide the fact that he was part of the mafia, he could easily find an excuse to train his son. Tsuna spent everyday after doing his homework, training with Reborn. The man arrived at 7:30 everyday. Tsuna had to have his homework finished and ready for training by the time he got there, or else. Tsuna found out the hard way.

The two stopped in the center of the clearing. Tsuna had changed into a pair of blue soccer shorts and a black sleeveless shirt. He stood in position, waiting for Reborn to He told Tetsuo, the boy almost rushed over from Italy, it took Gokudera and Enma's reassurance to calm him down, as well as his friends in Italy. Tsuna would end up with bruises and scars all around his body from the training, but the boy had some strong resolve. He never wanted to see his family so helpless again.

Tsuna blocked as Reborn tried kicking his face. He was pushed back a few feet, leaving Reborn in the place he was before. Tsuna ran back, reading his fist for impact. As soon as his fist made contact, the two were lost in a fit of endless kicks, punches and pain. Tsuna held in his cries of pain whenever Reborn would hit a healing bruise. The boy flinched as soon he saw a fist heading for his stomach. He was thrown a few meters. Tsuna couldn't find the strength to get up after that. Reborn sighed as he made his way to his student. The boy had impressed him, far beyond his other student, Dino. This boy had the resolve to carry out the training Reborn had laid out. He wouldn't ask any questions. When reborn told him to run around the school, with a 2 pound weight tied to his stomach, Tsuna would ask. "Where do I get the weight?" Honestly, the boy was way more than he let on.

Reborn knelt down beside the boy and carried him back the room. Tsuna looked up his tutor, pain still evident on his face. "I-is training over?" he asked. Reborn smirked in reply. "Lets just say this is your reward for a job well done over the past 2 years. You're almost a par to me Dame-Tsuna" The rest of the way was silent, as Tsuna tried to make the pain go away. The man opened the door to Tsuna's room , using Tsuna's ID card then walked to the bed and laid the boy down on his bed. "I'll be training you on the dying will flames next time we meet alright?" The boy nodded his head, he grabbed the black cat and held it tightly, hoping the pain would pass quickly. Reborn had told him all about the Vongola a year back. Currently, there are 3 heirs, one had died recently. Though, Reborn said that he was training Tsuna in case something were to happen to the others. He also said another was training Tetsuo. Tsuna was taught the Vongola history and told to memorize the history as if his life depended on it. Tsuna did exactly as his tutor told him, and soon, it caused Tsuna to excel in, not only his Vongola studies, but his fighting skill as well. Though he was still a little behind in school.

Tsuna fell asleep soon after Reborn had tucked the boy in. He may be known as a heartless killer, but that didn't mean this kid didn't somehow make his way into the killers heart. In the past two years, Tsuna has been nothing but loyal to the man. With a small hidden smile, Reborn left, making sure to lock the door when he left.

_**Friday; Alice Academy- London England **_

Tsuna hadn't slept well the past 2 nights. The first, was obvious, Reborns punch had left a horrible bruise and the pain wouldn't let him sleep for long in the past 2 nights. He had woken up early that friday, no only from the pain, but to speak with his brother, who was leaving for Japan that day. He was leaving at 8:30, an hour from now. Taking in account the time in each region. Tsuna woke up at 6:30 that morning to catch his brother before leaving. He sat up and turned on his computer, hoping not to fall asleep while it did. 10 minutes later, the computer was loaded and ready for use. He clicked his messages and read the one his brother had left 30 minutes before.

_Tsuo: You up lil bro?_

_Tsu: I am now_

He typed out, letting out a yawn once he pressed enter

_Tsuo: Cool! I leave in about an hour! but we gotta leave about thirty minutes earlier to board…._

_Tsuo: I heard from Gokudera, Did that bastard his you too hard again?_

Tsuna rolled his eyes, letting a smile smile creep onto his face.

_Tsu: He just hit me in the stomach, its nothing much, just a bruise. Reborn healed it a bit yesterday before class started. _

_Tsuo: Still! What if he killed you!?_

_Tsu: I'm stronger than you think Aniki!_

_Tsuo: call me Onii-chan once in a while would you?_

_Tsuo: It wouldn't kill yah to at least baby me for a bit?_

_Tsu: Ewww why would I want to call you that? I'm not a girl you know_

_Tsuo: Says the one who was happily wearing dresses when we were four_

_Tsu: Hey! That was Mom's influence!_

_Tsuo: Nuh uh! you wore everything on your own accord! I think Mom still had those pictures! I'll ask her next time i visit!_

_Tsu:Nuuu! No fair!_

Tsuna pouted then thought of anything he had against his brother. And thats when he remembered

_Tsu: Aha! I still have one picture ! Chia sent it to me last year~_

_Tsuo: What picture?_

_Tsu: Ooooh~ it was something like~ _

_Tsu: You wearing a blue sailor girl dress~_

_Tsuo: DELETE IT!_

_Tsu: NEVER!_

Tsuna giggled as his brother typed reply after reply. Each message was getting desperate by the minute. He then heard a bing go off and saw that he had a message from Fernando, one of Tetsu's friends.

_Nando: What did you say to Tetsu? He's typing like a madman!_

Tsuna giggled then typed a reply

_Tsu: Chia sent me a picture of Tetsu crossdressing a few years back~ I'm blackmailing him!_

_Nando: Evil! Hahaha_

_Nando: Ah he stopped~_

That was when Tsuna heard another bing and changed the page yet again

_Tsuo: UGH! Fine! I won't get the pictures from mom! Happy?_

_Tsu: Very~_

_Tsu: Ah, are you okay on time? _

_Tsuo: time?_

_Tsuo: Shit! I gotta go lil bro! _

_Tsuo: I'll message you from the hotel when We get there alright? _

_Tsuo:Nando said bye!_

_Tsu: Buh bye! have a safe trip you four!_

_Tsuo: Thanks! You too!_

And with that, Tsuna stood from his seat and stretched. He got ready for school then left his room and locked it. He headed down to the cafeteria and got breakfast, starting his day as usual.

After classes had ended. Tsuna and Co headed to the gates of the school. They had gone to their room prior and gotten anything they needed for the weekend. Akira had chosen not to go, for that, the boys were relieved. The boys looked around for the limo. The three Sat at the edge of the sidewalk, making sure to stay on red so they wouldn't get run over, and waited . The limo came a few minutes afterward. The driver apologized, saying there was tragic, but the boys didn't seem to mind. They got on the limo and strapped in as it pulled away from , heading to The Powers Mansion.

_**Powers Mansion - London , England **_

The driver opened the door and the boys instantly got off. While Tsuna led the boys inside, a shadow stood by. It watched as the three went up the stairs and into Tsuna's bed room. The shadow then turned and walked, heading to the room in a different fashion. The boys, meanwhile , dropped their bags inside the walk in closet and closed the door. They relaxed on the bed for a while before they heard a scratching noise coming from the window, or was it a veranda, making the boys look up at it. Enma looked nervously at Tsuna, who was looking at the door in confusion. Gokudera was about ready to blow the door up.

With a sigh, Tsuna crawled off the bed and walked to the door of the veranda. As soon as he did, an orange blur attacked the boy, making him fall back onto the carpet. "Tsuna!" yelled the other two in usison. Their face went from scared to shocked, as Tsuna started giggling. They crawled to the edge of the bed and watched as Tsuna giggled. On top of him was an orange lion cub, licking his face in an overly excited way. Tsuna tried prying the cat off only to result in more giggles. Gokudera and Enma looked at eachother then at Tsuna, who was still giggling on the carpet with the orange feline on top of him.

Gokudera pouted, then walked over and pulled the cat off, making it hiss and scratch the boy. "Agh! Stop you stupid cat!" he yelled. Enma, meanwhile, helped Tsuna stand up. Tsuna wiped his face of the cats saliva then looked up at Gokudera to thank him, only to have his eyes widen in shock and quickly run over, taking the cat after. "I'm so sorry! Natsu is usually nice! " He says "Bad Natsu!" he lightly hits the lion cup, making it whimper.

Enma looked over the cat and hesitantly pets him. The cat purrs in response, Gokudera glares at the cat and crosses his arms while glaring at it. "Stupid cat" Tsuna giggles nervously then sets the cat down. I wonder what he was doing there though? I'm sure Patty said he was in the playroom…" Tsuna eyed the cat then shrugged "Oh well, how bout we ask Patty for snacks?" The boys cheered and left the room with Natsu following after.

That night, after the boys had lunch, the maid took them back to Tsuna's room and got them ready for that night. The boys were stuffed in suits, each wearing a different color tie . Enma wore a reddish fire while Gokudera wore burgundy, Tsuna wore orange. The three then sighed as the maid finally left, with a quick warning to not get dirty. They boys looked at each other then sighed. "What can we do that doesn't get us dirty?" wondered Enma. The boys thought of all the possibilities, but everyone ended in getting dirty or sweaty. At one point, Tsuna suggested they read or draw but the other two threw that out the window. 30 minutes before the party started, Enma and Gokudera got called out, Tsuna followed after, so he wouldn't stay behind.

But as soon as they got down stairs, he regretted it. Enma ran to his mother, hugging her softly as his father chuckled. Gokudera walked over to his father and nodded his head, the man did the same, with a small smile. Tsuna , meanwhile, hid behind a pillar near the stairs, he sighed then made his way back up with Natsu following after him, neither family noticed he left. He laid on his bed, being careful with his clothes and blinked away the tears. He hasn't seen his family, his real family together in years. From what Tetsuo tells him, his mother is getting better, She started counseling and therapy.

Tsuna sighed, then waited in his room for the remaining 25 minutes. He only left when a maid came up to get him. He followed after her looking down at his shiny shoes the whole time. When he got to the ballroom, it was already filled with people in fine dress suits and dresses. He saw his dad and step mother talking with another man and woman at the entrance. The maid signaled him to walk over and he did.

"**Yes, I'm planning on expanding! right dear?**" His stepmother said in english, while holding onto his father. "**Yes dear**" He muttered. His stepmother didn't seem to mind, because just as he finished, Tsuna was close enough for her to notice him ."**And this is our son Tsunayoshi! Isn't he just adorable?**" The other two adults, the woman more than the man, gushed over the young brunette who was trying not to flinch when the woman pinched and patted his head.

Tsuna went through this a total of 150 times. The party had just started when he came down and he was told to stay by his parents the whole time, and every time a woman came, he got a soft but painful pinch. Luckily for him, he didn't have to speak.

When the party was in full spring, Tsuna left his parents and wandered around the ballroom. He looked around for Enma and Gokudera, only to find them with their parents. Not wanting to interrupt their family time, he let them be. Tsuna walked out of the ballroom and towards the stairs. He didn't go up, he sat on the stairs, which sat right in front of the ballroom, he watched as people danced and talked. A few younger kids ran across the dance floor. Why those kids were there, he'll never know. For the most part, Tsuna sat on the stairs watching the party. When he finally got bored, he walked up the stairs to his room. When he went into his room, Tsuna ran inside, leaving the door open and towards the closet. He pulled out Enma and Gokudera's bags and went inside, locking the door from the inside. He turned on the light then turned it off when he saw it was too bright. Tsuna looked around once more then hid under one of the racks filled with clothes. He crawled back onto a corner and pulled his knees to his chest. Tears sprouted at the edges of his eyes once more. This time, he laid his head on his knees and cried the rest of the night. No one noticed he was gone.

_**Airport- Namimori, Japan**_

The soccer team had just landed in japan, and the kids were getting their bags from the conveyor belt. Tetsuo took a deep breath once he was out of the building. Its been a long time since he's been in Japan. After a short while, the boys and girls came out with their coach. Felicia,Fernando and Chiara walked over to him and started talking. The group hailed a bus-taxi which drove them down to their hotel. Tetsuo looked out the window the whole ride there, he saw a silver haired boy run along the street , running on par with the bus. When that boy was out of view they passed the school they would be attending. The Baseball fields were visible, where the baseball team was practicing. A dark haired boy was getting ready to bad, a huge grin etched on his face When the ball was thrown, the boy turned serious and hit the ball with a demon like swing. Tetsuo blinked then grinned. 'So this is how strong Japan is huh?' He said to himself.

When the bus stopped, Tetsuo got off, along with the rest of the team. They waited for their coach to sign them in and get their rooms. Tetsuo sat in one of the waiting chairs in the lobby. When suddenly he felt a wave of loneliness overcome him. He frowned then shook his head. 'what the-' Tetsuo closed his eyes and when he did, he saw clips of the party, seeing a pair of boys he's never seen before with their parents, being treated as a puppy when guests came then wonder the ballroom alone, only to see those boys with their parents again. Then he was in a dark room, he could hear crying.

"-tsuo! Tetsuo!" He heard Fernando call. Tetsuo looked up, opening his eyes in the process. Fernando and Felicia were standing in front of him, looking worried. He turned his head to see Chiara on the brink of tears. "y-you were holding you head in p-pain- I thought something was wrong!" she said. The other two nodded in response. Tetsuo smiled, he decided to keep what he saw to himself. "Sorry, I was getting a headache, it was nothing" He said with a smile, hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions. And to his amusement, they didn't. Chiara only wiped her tears then glared at the boy, hitting his head and running off while muttering curses. Felicia giggled at her sister antics and followed after her. Fernando chuckled then shook his head. "You gave us quite a scare amigo"

Tetsuo only smiled then stood up as the coach called them to get their rooms. The rooms were 2 to a room. Fernando and Tetsuo stayed together, same with Chiara and Felicia. The group when up to theirs room and did their own activity. Some took naps while others explored their environment. Tetsuo decided to do the first and laid on his bed as soon as he got to his room. Fernando only chuckled as he set his bags down and did the same .

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go! Another chapter done!<strong>

**So this came up later than expected ._. sorry~**

**The next chapter will most likely be skipping years again, about halfway through, just saying~ expect it!**

**The next chapter will be up next week! or a bit earlier if I finish it early.**

**Ciao for now!**


	7. Cities and Friendships

_**Hotel- Namimori Japan**_

Tetsuo woke up from his nap at 8:30 the next day. He stretched and made his way to the in room bathroom to clean up. Once he was finished, it was about 9:50. He whistled then looked around the room. Their bags were somewhere beside the beds, Fernando was still knocked out on his bed, muttering something about Isabella, a girl he liked. The room, aside from the beds, looked well kept. The windows had a wonderful view of downtown, he could spot a park not far from the hotel. He checked the schedule his coach had given them the day before. He had to meet up with the Namimori soccer team at 3 but otherwise , he was free. With a grin, Tetsuo slipped on his sneakers and ran out of the room with his room key and anything he'd need.

The 6 year old walked out of the hotel without being spotted. He wandered around the streets for a bit, looking into different stores and bakeries. He checked his savings, money the coach had given them to spend there, provided by the program managers. He had only about 30 american dollars ( 32 euro's, 3529 yen), but he thought it was enough to buy at least one snack. He looked around the stores, there was a pink store across the street, a cake cafe perhaps, then there was a small bakery a street down. He walked to the closests street light and waited for the light to change, holding onto his wallet tightly. He crossed along with the adults then made his way to cake shop, since it was closer. He opened the door, making the little bell onto ring and went to the counter. "Excuse me" he said, in rusty japanese. The girl attending the cash register looked at the boy and squealed. "Awww! Isn't he just adorable!" she said, her friend turned towards him, causing the same reaction. "I-I'd like to buy a cake p-please" The girls cooed but nodded their heads, they suggested a couple of cakes and he ordered both, just so they wouldn't feel bad,then paid, when his order was fulfilled, he looked around the small cafe and found an empty table on the far side, far from the windows and not to in the back. He made his way over and took a seat. After making sure he wasn't being seen, he took out a small phone-like device and turned it on. The same logo as his computer showed then went black. His avatar greeted him. With a small smile, he went to his messages and frowned. After his headache and memory flow last night, he messaged Tsuna, hoping to get a reply. He wasn't dumb, he knew japan was about 9-10 hours apart from England, but even so, its been almost a whole day since he sent it and he got nothing. He was sure Tsuna had an extra computer at his step mothers house. Did something happen at the party?

Then he suddenly remembered what he had experienced the night before and frowned. Seeing those happy families must've hurt him, even he got a little sad when he saw a happy family family pass him, and that was often. Tsuna told him he rarely went out and when he did, it was when there were only teens or kids out. Tsuna's never seen a family as much as Tetsuo has, Reborn's training may be the cause of that as well, since the man wouldn't let Tsuna off on his saturday-sunday training . Contrary to what Tsuna was told, Tetsuo isn't being trained by a powerful hitman - or woman. When he asked Nono about it, the old man only replied that he didn't have to, but could choose to train if he wanted. Tetsuo chose to train on his own instead, and joined the Futbol* team . He did a bit of martial arts by going to a school, a bit far from his own, who taught students as long as they pay the fee. Tetsuo was strong, stronger than any ordinary 6 year old that is, and he only showed it during his matches.

Tetsuo sighed once more, as his train of thought completely moved off course. He tried to message his brother again, and closed his com-phone. Just as he did, one of the cashiers came with his two cakes and a glass of milk, when he protested about the milk, the girl only waved him off, saying it was on the house. Tetsuo shrugged and ate his cakes with gusto. when he was finished, he checked the time and nodded to himself. He still had about 5 hours till he had to meet . He threw his trash away and left, waving goodbye to the girls as he did. He walked around a bit more, doing some window shopping then sighed when he noticed the lack of kids his age. He supposed that most of them were still in school, which was why they decided to meet at the end, he decided to go back to his room and wait out the hours there instead.

Once he got back, Tetsuo laid on his bed and turned on the was so absorbed into the show that he didn't notice Fernando waking up. The Spaniard glanced his bed to his partner then groaned .

"que horas son?" he mumbled , one eye open while the other stayed closed.

Tetsuo turned to face him then pouted " Repeat that in Italian or Japanese please " he said. Fernando chuckled then glanced up at him with his eye "what time is it ?" Fernando Sat up looked for his com-phone " its 2:3- shit! were gonna be late?!" Tetsuo cursed as he turned off the Tv and started getting ready. Fernando chuckled while doing the same in a peaceful manner. They finished about 20 minutes after and ran down the stairs. The team had already left, The deal clerk had called them over with a note . Fernando walked over then back to Tetsuo, who was digging into his gym bag. "I can't find my water bottle ..." He muttered .

Fernando read the note then chuckled and passed It to Tetsuo, who took the note while Pouting .

_We waited for half an hour idiotas! _

_we'll be waiting at the entrance til 3:15! _

_hurry your asses up!_

_ I heard that that the disciplinary committee will kill you if _

_your out of uniform so either wear it or walk in with us! _

_Ciao morons! _

_Chiara_

_Ps. Try not to be late. Or you'll have to explain who you are._

_Felicia_

Tetsuo groaned then crumpled the paper. He looked at the clock then motioned Fernando to follow him. Tetsuo then ran out of the building and towards the School, Fernando following after stopped at the store to buy a reusable water bottle then asked it to be filled . By the time they made it to the school, it was well over 3:30. with a grumbled growl, Tetsuo and Fernando walked onto school grounds and began looking for the soccer field .

"where do you suppose it's at?" asked Tetsuo. Fernando shrugged then pointed to his left. "lets ask him!" he asked, in a cheery voice. Tetsuo turned to see a boy, seeming the same age, walking towards them. He had dark, raven hair and silver Tonfas in both arms and Tetsuo swore he saw a purple aura surround him. The boy stopped in front of the two, glaring at them without question. Fernando, being the ever chatting Perrot , walked over happily. "Hello!" he said , in accented English. " Were here for the program?" the ravens frown deepened, so Fernando tried again in Italian, then in Spanish . When Fernando gave up Tetsuo sighed and shook his head he walked forward, explaining in Japanese . Even after explaining, the boy didn't stop frowning - or was he glaring?- Tetsuo sighed not understanding what to do next. The boy stepped forward, lifting up one of his tonfas. **" I'll bite you to death"** he said, Tetsuo frowned **"what? what does that even mean! I mean i-ahh!"** Tetsuo dodged the hit while pushing Fernando, who was still smiling, back. Tetsuo blocked and dodged the attacks while putting in some of his own. Somewhere in between Tetsuo had grabbed someone's bat and defended himself with it. The raven haired boy seemed to smirk whenever Tetsuo actually picked a punch. By the time the two tiered each other out, there was a group of teens surrounding them. Tetsuo recognized his coach, Chiara and Felicia in the crowd, along with Fernando, who was chatting with another boy who was holding a bat and laughing along with him. Tetsuo took deep breaths then looked up at his opponent , the raven was walking away without another word. Tetsuo sighed and walked over to his coach. The man yelled at him for getting into a fight but patted his back for winning . Chiara's eyes were red but she looked furious , Felicia was smiling and congratulating him on his win-did he win?- the group then made their way to the soccer field . They started practice and for the rest of the day, Tetsuo was forced to run 20 extra laps for causing a disturbance .

after practice, the group went back to the hotel for some well deserved rest. The kids collapsed on their bed and fell asleep, they didn't wake up til 6 in the morning the next day, it was still 6 in the afternoon when they did.

* * *

><p>The next day, the kids got into their uniforms and headed down to their temporary elementary school . They were sorted into classes based on their grades back in Italy, but since Tetsuo was more advanced than what they had, he was placed in the same class as Fernando. Felicia and Chiara. as soon as they entered the class, the girls started chatting . They would glance at Tetsuo and Fernando then giggle in their little groups. The teacher quieted them down with a glare the cleared her throat. <strong>" Children, these are our new students , treat then with respect , they are visitors . " <strong>The teacher turned to them and smiled "introduce yourselves " She said in perfect Italian . we looked at each other then nodded our heads. Felicia went first . " **Ciao! I'm Felicia Vargas! Its nice to meet you!"** she smiled as the students, the boys mostly, muttered how cute she was. Chiara as next. "Chiara Vargas" was all she said. Fernando grinned as he raised his hand in a mock salute **" Fernando A . Carriedo! Lets get along shall we?" **The girls gushed as he happily waved, there were a we murmurs but Tetsuo could only make out the name "Yamamoto" - who was that? he wondered

when it was finally his turn, Tetsuo sighed and looked up at the class in disgust. He never liked introductions and the way the girls were looking at him brought horrible memories . He smiled, The best fake smile pull off, and said **" Ciao, I'm Sawada Tetsuo, born here but moved when I was 4, lets get along okay?"** The girls, once again, gushed, some had a look of realization as did a few boys . They were told to sit in the back row, where there was only 1 person sitting with 6 empty seats on his left were left empty . They took their seats and listened as the teacher began her lecture .

Recess had been horrible to say the least. Girls flocked towards the boys,Felicia trying her best at holding Chiara back, they were being flocked by boys as well . Tetsuo sighed as the girls pulled and hugged him. Who said Japanese girls were more conservative? whoever did should be punished . He watched as girls fought over holding his arm, which was starting to bruise actually . He finally pulled both his arms away and ran off, the girls stayed behind as Fernando, Chiara and Felicia followed after him. He only stopped when he reached the entrance to the boys locker room. His friends fell to the floor , breathing heavily. " Girls are scary" muttered Fernando . as he slid down to sit on the floor. The doors suddenly opened, revealing a raven haired boy holding a baseball bat, it was the same boy Fernando was talking to the day before . He looked at the small group then laughed . **"Its you again!'** he said between breaths **" Tetsuo right?" **said boy nods his head as the raven haired boy grins **" Yamamoto Takeshi! "** he says while extending his hand . Tetsuo takes his hand hand shakes it. **" You four are quite popular, I didn't think someone like you could beat Hibari though!"**

Teamwork stayed with them The rest of recess and lunch. He told them things they needed to know and places they could go to hide from their mob of people. With a grin, Tetsuo answered any question the raven had, as thanks for helping them. When the day had ended , the boys , along with Yamamoto, walked into the boys locker room to change for practice. Inside , they saw a silver haired boy punching the air, seemingly pumped . Once he noticed the small group staring he stopped and grinned at the three. Tetsuo could tell he was in for a load of trouble...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice Academy; London, England<strong>_

The boys had returned to school after a short weekend of tor- I mean training. After the party, Tsuna ended up falling asleep in the closet. He woke up well before everyone else and got ready. His eyes were red and puffy from the tears he had shed the night washed his face and took a shower . By the had woken up, Tsuna was his computer, replying to Tetsuo and apologizing for not replying. He joined everyone for dinner, but never said a single word. He completed the training without complaint, causing Reborn to actually feel worried, the boy always complained, no matter how tired he was . When Tsuna got to his room, he fell onto the bed. He knew he had to go back to class the next day, Reborn had called the school to give them The day off, but he didn't want to, knowing that he'd have to fake a smile so his friends wouldn't worry and start asking questions he didn't want to answer. Tsuna rolled over on his bed and frowned. Tetsuo had replied , not too long ago, that the girls at his temporary school were scarier than the ones back in Italy. Tsuna laughed at that. Tsuna was happy for his brother, but he wanted to leave the country as well. he wanted to visit his birth county even if he had no friends like his brother did.

Tsuna laid in his bed for a while longer before sitting up and crawling over to his computer. He surfed the web, hoping to find something interesting, or something to get his mind off what happened the day before. He found a website that played videos made by others and was viewing many handmade cartoons or music videos . They finally got his mind off what had happened . when the last video finished, Tsuna checked his messages, he still didn't get a reply. With a shrug, Tsuna decided to get a snack, technically lunch . He grabbed everything he'd need and walked out of his room, locking the door in the process . he walked out of the building and towards the school gates. Then walked towards town, where he remembered was a diner . he wonders around the street, window shopping . He gets to the diner and orders a small meal. The cashier gives him a look, but otherwise says nothing . Tsuna then takes a seat and waits for his food. He looks out the window , watching as the sky starts to turn Gray.

A few weeks after,there was another party. This one,Gokudera and Enma weren't allowed to go. Tsuna climbed into the limo, waving goodbye to his friends as it pulled away. He sighed and looked down at his lap. Ever since the party, Tsuna hasn't left the stuffed cat alone. He'd carry it to class, though no one would question him-Thanks to Gokudera- . Tsuna held the toy close and waited for the limo to arrive at the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Powers Mansion- London, England<strong>

Tsuna walked into the building, while still holding onto the toy. He walked in and up to his stepmother's office, -where he was told to go by a butler- Tsuna fidgeted all the way. He knocked on the door and walked in once he heard the 'come in'. His stepmother was sitting at the other end of the desk, doing some paperwork. She looked up from the paper she was reading and smiled. "Come in Dear! Sit!" Tsuna nodded his head and walked over, he climbed onto the chair and waited for his Stepmother to talk. She cleared her desk then folded her hands over a green folder. "Tsuna, tomorrow we will be going to a party at the Estraneo Family Mansion ." She looked at him with a small smile. "I know your first party was a bad experience, but I want you to try and make new friends at this party okay?" The blonde woman smiled as the young boy blushed and looked down. He was sure no one had noticed what had happened. But Somehow, she had. The blonde then cleared her throat. Her eyes got darker as she collected her thoughts. "On that note" She started "I know you're still young, but I have a job for you dear." She smiled, though this time, it looked forced. "I received intel that in that mansion, there's a couple of children. Who, from what I heard, are being used in experiments" Tsuna's eyes widened, he stayed silent as she continued "I want you to look for these children, but it must be a secret , no one but you, me and my informer know about it" She looked on as Tsuna looked down at his lap "I know this is a lot to take in, but will you do it? I won't force you" Tsuna looked up at the woman and nodded his head. "I-I'll do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Estraneo Family Mansion - Italy ***

Tsuna looked out the window as they rolled in through the gates. He looked at his father and Stepmother as they talked. He sighed and held his stuffed cat closer. The Mansion was smaller than the Powers mansion, but it was still quite elegant. It was bathed in red and silver. The boys breath hitched when he saw the entrance. huge silver doors opened as wide as the eye could see, music and chatter could be heard from where he sat. The doors opened and his parents stepped out, Tsuna following after them. The head of the family greeted them as they entered. Tsuna hid behind his father, hoping they wouldn't pinch his cheeks again. As the family talked, Tsuna noticed a girl with dark almost purple colored hair , wondering around. He looked up at his parents,checking to see if they would notice he was gone before running off after the girl. He looked around and spotted her running out of the dancing hall. With a small pout, he held onto his stuffed cat tighter and followed after her. Just as he was about to turn and walk out of the dancing hall, he was pulled away from the door so quickly, he got whiplash. The boy looked up at the person. Seeing a man with brown hair and eyes, glaring at him. Tsuna shrunk back trying to pull his hand away to no avail. "**Where do you think your goin'?" **he asked, in italian. Tsuna looked around for his parents, but couldn't spot them. He was pulled away roughly and towards the entrance, where he saw his parents still talking to the head of the house. Tsuna looked down as he was pulled, feeling tears begin to form. His Stepmother noticed first. She gasped and walked over, slapping the mans hand away and pulling Tsuna into her arms protectively. "**What do you think you're doing?!" **She said. Tsuna held onto her while he cried into the stuffed cat. "**He was wondering, I just brought him back to his rightful place" **he replied. Amelie glared at him while patting Tsuna's head softly. "**He's a child! He's allowed to be curious!" **The man didn't reply, he only walked away silently as the head of the family looked on in amusement. Tsuna looked up at his father, who didn't seem to care either way. He was apologizing to the head for his son's behavior. Amelie smiled at Tsuna, then kissed his forehead, she stood up as Iemitsu led he and Tsuna to a vacant table.

For the most part of the party, Tsuna stayed seated and ate from the buffet table as his parents either talked with other adults or danced-A request from Amelie-. Tsuna sighed once he had finished his 3rd plate. His parents were currently talking with another pair. So far, he hasn't seen any children, other than the girl from before, but even then, he hasn't seen her either. Tsuna looked around the room. He saw the man who had grabbed him before, standing by the head of the Estraneo . He sighed once more, then looked towards the door where the girl had disappeared before. Tsuna glanced at the man, making sure he wasn't being seen, then snuck off towards the door.

Once he was safely hidden by the dark. Tsuna looked around the hall, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where the girl had gone. He looked down both hallways. He was sure he saw the girl go left, so left he went. After a while he heard a giggle. Or a laugh?. And stopped at the crossroads, he looked on. Left? right? or straight? He stayed put, hopping to hear a clue, or something other than that creepy giggle. He heard noises from the right so he supposed he had to go right. He walked down the hallway, it didn't seem to stop. When he reached the end there were 3 doors. One was made of wood, another seemed to be made of something harder, steel probably? and the last one seemed more normal. He looked at the three doors. One , the Steel door, stood directly in front of him, while another, the wood door, stood on his left. Leaving the normal looking door on his right. He digged into his pocket, making sure to keep his stuffed cat under his arm , and pulled out a key. His mother said it was a skeleton key, one that would open anything. He looked at the first door, the normal one and stuffed the key into the porthole. He turned it and opened the door. The room was dark, there were no windows and it seemed empty. Cautiously he called out "H-hello?" in English. When he received no answer, he walked into the room and looked for a light switch. He covered his nose, as a horrible smell went through. When he finally found the switch and turned the lights on, he regretted it right away. The room was stained with blood. and bags with blood seeping through. The bags were too small to be adults, some seemed smaller. With a gag, he ran out, making sure to turn the lights off and lock the door. He leaned in front of the door for a few seconds. His eyes were wide with tears in his eyes his hands clenched onto the stuffed cat. He didn't believe what his mother told him at first, but now he does.

Regaining his wits, Tsuna turns to the door in front of him. The wooden door. He walks forward and puts the key into the port hole. Tsuna turns the key and opens the door. He steps in and looks around. There was a window in this one, light came through the small room. He looked for a light switch and turned on the lights. In the corner of the room was two boys. One with blonde hair and another with dark, purple-ish hair which was under a white beanie. "H-hello?" He called out again. The blonde flinched and looked up with a glare. Tsuna flinched but otherwise said nothing. "**Who the hell are you ?"** He asked Tsuna glances down. **T-tsunayoshi Powers… I-I'm here to rescue the k-kids that u-uhnm" **Tsuna glances up at the two, both are looking at him down. He looks around, the room was huge. It seemed to be able to fit a whole school inside, but it was now empty with only two kids, both looked around his age. Tsuna looked at the two and walked over. The boys didn't say anything as Tsuna unlocked their chains. He looked up at them then down at his lap. "**A-are there more kids? o-or…." **It takes them a while but the two nod their heads. Tsuna smiled and stood up "**W-where are they? W-we gotta get out of here b-before the scary guy notices I'm gone!"** Both boys look up the brunette with skeptical glances but say nothing. They stand up and follow the boy out, as best they can. The two then stand in front of the Steel door. The boy with the white beanie points towards the door with a blank expression "He's in there" He says then stepped back as Tsuna Steps forward with the key. He puts it in the porthole and turns the key then opens the door. Inside resides the same stench as the first door. Tsuna covers his mouth and nose, resisting the urge to puke, and walks down the hall. They pass many doors but Tsuna keeps going. They stop at the end, where a steel door covers the whole wall. Tsuna opens the door with the key but he doesn't open the door. He steps aside and looks at the two, motioning them to open the door. The two nod their heads and step forward. They open the Door and walk in "**Mukuro?" **They say, looking around. One of them gasp then both run forward. Tsuna looks at the door then behind him. Just when he looks up the two boys walk out, each holding onto one side of a boy with dark purplish hair. His clothes are battered and bloody but he's alive, if the rising and falling of his chest are any indication. The boys hurry out of the hallway then lock the doors. Tsuna , meanwhile, calls his mother and lets her know while leading the boys out . He looks around the hallways and leads them out though what he's hopping is the back. When they make it to an inside garden, the boys relax. Tsuna looks up at the Three and smiles. He walks over and extends his hand to the boy in the center, who was now awake. "**I'm Tsunayoshi Powers. And you guys?" **The other two look at the boy in the center, who in response looks up at the boy. He Smirks and takes his hand "**Dokuro Mukuro" **

Once the boys rest for a while, Tsuna leads them out of the Inside garden through a window and they make their way to the front of the house, making sure to stay in the shadows. Tsuna sighs when he see's sebastian in front of a black limo, looking around. Tsuna tells the boys to stay put, gaining a sly remark from Mukuro, and walks over. The two make small talk, hoping to be ignored by security. When the see the coast is clear, Tsuna motions the three to hurry into the Limo. Tsuna walks in after them. Sebastian then drives them back to their hotel while Tsuna calls his stepmother. She praised him on his good work, before hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>*I wasn't sure where in Italy the family was or if they even were in Italy so sorry I could name a specific city.<strong>

**Also, I'm so sorry ! I updated a bit late cuz my internet wasn't working for past 2-3 weeks .**

**Some idiot tried taking our internet! they like cut out cable and connected their own, how mean !**

**Anyways , I was rereading the past chapters and noticed lots of errors! I will go back an fix them as soon as I can.**

**oh and jus because I've mentioned it in the past chapters but never explained it. **

***futbol is Soccer. I'm sure many knew that but I jus wanted to point it out . American football doesn't exist in Europe. or at least I don't think it does or it has another name, um not too sure.**

**anyways! that's all for now! **

**Ciao for Now !**


	8. New Friends, New Home

**There might be a few errors~**

* * *

><p>After arriving at the Hotel, Tsuna led the boys up to his room , which his stepmother had gotten with 3 beds. He smiled then told them to shower while he got them clothes. The boys happily left for the separate showers . Tsuna smiled then looked though the bags of clothes his stepmother had bought just for this ocation. He took into account their personalities and picked out black jeans for each, A black shirt for Mukuro, a green one for the blonde, now known as Ken, and a purple shirt with a white long sleeve for the beanie boy, now known as Chikusa He set the clothes on the bed, with separate underwear then sat in front of the tv to watch cartoons. When the boys came out, they quickly changed into their new clothes. Six year old Tsunayoshi Powers had just done and succeeded in first mission. Tsuna grins to himself then tells the boys everything his stepmother had told him prior to the party.<p>

**4 years later **

Stepping out of his last class, Tsuna stretched and headed back to his room. Reborn had sent a message earlier and told him he was going to get picked up an hour after school was out . He yawned as he stepped into his room and started on his homework. An hour after, there was a knock at his door. He finished up the last of his problems then stood up to open the door, outside stood a 10 year old Gokudera and Enma along with an 11 year old Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro. Tsuna nodded his head then turned to get his phone, wallet and keys. He walked to the door and followed the five out to the limo.

**Powers Mansion- London, England**

"What!?" Tsuna frowned as his step mother all but smiles. "I want you to study in Japan" She pushed a yellow folder towards the boy. "I Already made sure Enma and Gokudera are enrolled in your classes , as well as their guardians permission. Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro will be attending the same school as well. Isn't that marvelous? " The woman watched as Tsuna pouted and looked away from her, He nodded his head and stood up with a sigh. " When will we be leaving?" he asked. The woman smiled and handed him the folder. " as soon as your school year ends. " with a nod, Tsuna grabs the folder and walks out of his step mother's office. Tsuna walks down to the sitting room, where the others are watching Tv. He sits down beside Enma ,who turns to him with a shy smile. "What'd she tell you ?" he asked. And so, Tsuna told his friends everything his stepmother had told him. The boys sighed, knowing their guardians would agree to something like that. The boys then left the sitting room and went up to Tsuna's bedroom, where they searched the web for anything interesting to relieve their boredom.

They had about 2 weeks till the end of their 5th or 6th grade year. In that time they packed everything they would need for their stay in Japan. from what they had read from the folder, they were to stay in Japan until they graduate high school. The boys packed all their clothes and belongings , Tsuna had brought Natsu over to his school a few years prior and will now take him to Japan. The Lion cub hasn't grown a single bit since he first found him.

On the last day of school, the boys had a party in their class. It was fun and relaxing . There was home made cakes and sandwiches , a bit of pop soda and Pizza, made by their Italian teacher. When the party ended,the boys headed back to their rooms for a good night's rest.

Tsuna woke up the next day feeling really sleepy. He sighed and rolled over on his bed. His clock read 5:30 in bright red numbers. with a groan, Tsuna decided to actually wake up. He rolled off his bed and creeped towards the bathroom, like a zombie searching for brains. He opened the door and turned on the lights, causing another groan to erupt from his throat. Tsuna trudged towards the tub and turned the tap. Hot water poured in, he turned another tap, making sure it was hot but not burning. He slipped of his pjs along with his underwear then jumped into the warm water. He sighed in contentment then washed himself.

When Tsuna had finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to his bedroom. he got dressed and checked what was left of his room. He had sent everything to Japan a week before. he only had clothes for about 2 weeks, counting his uniform, and even that was already gone. He packed what was left into his gym bag , 3 picture frames ,his clothes, dress shoes, etc. He looked over at his bed, where a worn out black cat Sat. even after 6 years, Tsuna still had Tetsuo's black cat. He smiled then looked around to check he had everything, then grabbed the toy and laid it inside the bag. As soon as he zipped it closed, there was a knock at the door with a "hurry up!" Tsuna rolled his eyes but grabbed his bag and the room key, then opened to a very sleep deprived Enma. "Took you long enough! let's go!" He turned and walked away, holding a red gym bag. Tsuna chuckled then called Natsu, who was resting on his pillow. Once Natsu was outside, Tsuna took one more glance at his room before closing and locking the door. Tsuna met up with the the others in the lobby, he returned the key, his Id , then walked over with Natsu following .

" Boss! were gonna be late!" called out Gokudera. " Kufufu , maybe we wouldn't be if someone had just gone him up sooner , hn?" Mukuro smirked as Gokudera flinched and glared at him.

"Mukuro-sama is right-pi!" Ken glared back at Gokudera, who was now glaring at him.

Tsuna sighed then shook his head while walking past them and out to the limo that waited for them.

Tsuna looked out the window as Gokudera 'chatted' with the others. Enma was looking at Tsuna , worried for his friend, his frustration from earlier gone . Natsu sat on Tsunas lap, taking a nap. Tsuna had messaged his brother about his stay in Japan. Tetsuo had replied that it was a good opportunity to meet his friends . Tsuna had been in a bad mood ever since. Enma didn't know if he was jealous or if he just didn't want to meet the people who have been more apart of his brothers life than him . Tsuna had a serious brother complex .

The limo stopped at the local airport , but they made their way to the private parking, for and helicopters .They said goodbye to their friends from school then they boarded a jet and left for Japan. Akira had smiled and waved goodbye at her long time friends from the window inside the airport. The boys took their seats inside the jet and started their random activities . Gokudera took his time studying Japanese , while Ken and chikusa had started a card game. Mukuro and Tsuna had put on their headphones and listened to their own kind of music. Enma had decided to read a book and Natsu sat on the seat beside Tsuna, taking a nap..

For the first few hours the boys did their activities, then they fell asleep about halfway through . When they arrived a few hours later, they were just waking up. They stretched and got their bags then walked out of the Jet. Instead of landing in an airport, the boys landed in front of a huge mansion. Tsuna frowned then looked around . they were in Japan right? he walked into the mansion with the group and Natsu following after him. Inside was like an exact replica of his home back in London, with a few minor changes. Tsuna led the boys up the stairs to the bedrooms, on each door we're name plates with each of the boys names and few blank ones. Tsuna walked up to the one with his name and opened the room was filled with boxes . A few were open already and its continents were spilled onto the bed. Tsuna walked in with Natsu following and set his gym bag down . He sighed then started unpacking while Natsu jumped on the pillow and took a nap .

The first box he opened was of clothes, he took it all out first, stacking them on the empty part of the bed. He emptied the box then put the clothes away. He then opened another box, this one filled with books and other random knick knacks. He put the books in the bookshelf then organized the knick knacks in the empty spaces. He emptied another box, this one filled with more clothes . He sighed then continued the routine till he had no more boxes. Tsuna only stopped when he got hungry halfway through. When the last box was emptied, he looked towards the bed, where the boxes he hadn't opened were sitting on his bed. He hadn't even bothered in checking what they had .

Tsuna sighed then walked over, He checked the boxes noticing a white sticker with his current a dress but there was no sender. He frowned then looked through the first box. It was filled with things he had left behind when he had lived in Japan. Sure, they had sent over a few things , but all , if not most, was clothes and shoes. This box had a few photo albums, his old lamp, a few frames, books and a straw doll. It was something nana had made for the boys back when they were still little before they had gotten the matching plushies. It looked like a typical voodoo doll, with button eyes and yarn hair, it's clothes was made from Tsuna's old baby clothes .

He put everything away, making sure to put the frames on display like the other 3 he had brought with him. The ones he cherished most, of both his 'families' , We're placed on the counter beside his bed along with his old lamp, which instantly replaced the one that was there before. we're put on the bookshelf or on the computer desk. when he was done, he held the straw doll in his hands, contemplating where to put it. He looked where his black cat sat on the bed, then smiled and walked over, placing the doll under the lamp, right in between the two frames.

Finally finished, Tsuna looked at his clock. It was well past midnight, yet he still wasn't sleepy. With sigh,.Tsuna walked over to where his computer sat beside the bed and woke it up, He had been listening to music while he unpacked. The 10 year old looked through his messages, he had replied to all before unpacking, he had one new message from his brother and one from Felicia , the girl, or boy as he thought before, that he had met on the plane. He read Tetsuo's message first.

**Tsuo: Hey little brother! Remember how I said I would ask Nono about going back to Japan?**

**Tsuo: well he said I could if I pass my classes with straight A's! **

**Tsuo: I'm pretty sure I'll be able to go! I've been getting tutoring from Brian, that transfer kid from America**

**Tsuo: anyways! See yah soon little brother!**

Tsuna smiled a bit then shook his head and replied with a simple "Okay". He went back to his messages and clicked on Felicia, the Italian girl had written a bunch of emoticons first then she wrote her message

**Feli: Hey Tsuna! Guess what? **

**Feli: this year grandma took me to germany! And you would not believe how big it is! **

**Feli:Everything's clean and the cars are so pretty!**

**Feli: I met this boy at a body shop (grandma's car broke down) who's about a it year older! He kept me company while his dad and brother worked.**

Tsuna sighed and shook his head. Every Year Felicia's grandma would take her to some major country , he didn't know why she never took Chiara though, and once there she'd meet a boy. The year before it had been russia, where she meet a boy named Ivan then China the year before where she met a boy named Yao. She would old say how much she loved him than that they were meant to be. It was the same all the was always on the receiving end, the girls had just assumed he was . Well... gay, they always asked him relationship advice and he had answered them honestly , even Chiara had asked him though he didn't know who she liked exactly. He read the rest of her message, then replied. With a final sigh, Tsuna turned off his computer, it still hadn't changed since he first got it 6 years crawled under the covers and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Tsuna woke up at 1 in the afternoon , still earlier than anyone else. He took a quick shower and headed to the kitchen to make himself a snack. The boys still had 1 week til school started. They had decided to explore what they could by going to the nearest amusement parks. Today, they had decided to go to a water park. Tsuna was cutting a few vegetables when Enma walked in. Tsuna looked up and smiled, motioning towards the food , which was still cooking, Tsuna was making spaghetti. Something his brother had sent him the recipe of a few years ago. Tsuna was halfway through, the pasta was almost done and he was almost finished making the sauce. Enma sat at the table and watched as Tsuna kept cooking. By the time he was finished, everyone had woken up by the smell of the food. Once everyone was seated and served , they ate while chatting about they will expect of the day.

Water world- Namimori , Japan

After an half an hour of annoying spats. The boys finally arrived at the water park. Tsuna sighed in relief when he saw the tall slides of water . Once they got their tickets and headed onto the checking line then into the park, the boys had split into their own groups . Tsuna, Enma and Gokudera left for the water slide , while Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro left for the pool. They decided to meet up in the restaurant besides the pool at 11 . "W-we're riding that?" Asked Enma , once they had gotten closer to one of the water slides.

The slide was so tall, that they had even installed an elevator for the people. The line was short, with only 3 people waiting. Enma clung to Tsuna's sleeveless sweater as he looked at the slid up and stood back, looking at the slide with a slight fear in his eyes , not that he'd admit it. Tsuna only chuckled and walked to the elevator. He waited until it was their turn, then boarded the elevator. Enma was fidgeting the whole time, he never let go of Tsuna's sweater.

Tsuna grinned as the doors opened, overlooking the slide was the clear blue sky. "T-tsuna, h-how bout we go to a - roller coaster instead?" Muttered Enma, who was still holding onto tsuna. The boy only only chuckled and patted his head. "Come on, we're next." He said then led Gokudera an Enma to the top of the slide. Tsuna grabbed one of the inflatable donuts, causing enma, who was looking down at the slide with a pale face, to let go and start to tremble .

"Let's go!" Shouted Tsuna, as he sat into the donut and pushes himself down the slide. Enma and Gokudera paled, they looked at each other then gulped. Each took a donut and with a final , mental, prayer, the boys slid down after Tsuna. Yelling and shutting their eyes as their stomachs jumped in their body. When the boys reached the bottom, Tsuna was laughing while Gokudera and Enma tried to hide their blushing faces. They had been the loudest coming down.

* * *

><p><strong>So! Here another chapter!<strong>

**I apologize for my lateness in posting**

**I've been sick ~**

**Anyways! This was fun to write **

**Hehe **

**That's all! **

**Ciao for now! **


End file.
